Ciel d'été
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Ciel d'été ( pas de raison particulière à ce titre, j'avais envie de le mettre tout simplement ^^).

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 1.**

Le soleil ardant projetait ses rayons sur un petit village perdu entre deux montagnes, l'été venait tout juste de commencer et déjà les gens sortaient de chez eux les bras et les jambes dehors.

Une brise agréable agita les branches des arbres de la forêt proche de Konoha et souleva doucement ses cheveux d'or, Naruto se protégea du soleil en mettant une main devant lui alors qu'il regardait ce magnifique ciel sans nuages de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Il soupira d'aise et continua sa route dans la forêt où les ombres joueuses des arbres s'étendaient sur le sol. Il sourit et étira ses bras, les vacances commençaient enfin et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait eu cette envie impérieuse de revenir à la rivière.

De là-bas il n'en tirait que de bons souvenirs, ses souvenirs les plus précieux, ceux de sa famille complète et réunie. Il rit, il se souvenait encore des légendes que lui racontaient son père, lui si passionné par le folklore japonais et le rire de sa mère qui lui réchauffait le coeur.

Il y avait eu les baignades – son père qui le balançait dans l'eau sans son accord – les longues nuits à nommer les étoiles, les pique-niques et tant de choses qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Une lente douleur s'insinua en lui qu'il chassa rapidement, c'était terminé maintenant, il ne devait plus y penser.

Naruto suivit encore quelques temps le sentier tracé avant de bifurquer à gauche entre deux bosquets, il se stoppa près d'un arbre où était taillé dans son écorce un petit tourbillon, il retraça la gravure du bout de ses doigts. Cette marque, son père s'était amusé à la faire sur les arbres qui menaient de chez eux jusqu'au lac.

_Un grand homme blond aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc qui laissait apercevoir les muscles de son torse et de ses bras taillait dans l'écorce d'un arbre un petit tourbillon. Un petit Naruto de six ans, qui léchait avec délectation une glace à l'eau au tamarin, tira sur le pantalon de son père._

_- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça papa ? Demanda Naruto, le contour de sa bouche barbouillé de glace. _

_Minato sourit à son fils, rangea son canif dans sa poche et s'accroupit auprès de lui._

_- Eh bien tu vois Naruto, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, ces petits tourbillons nous permettrons de retrouver plus facilement le chemin pour la rivière et puis comme ils vont de la maison à la rivière si tu es perdu tu pourras les suivre pour retourner à la maison._

_- Ooh, fit le petit garçon ébahi._

_- Ton père est un génie n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais ! Répondit Naruto en levant son poings en l'air, j'ai le meilleur papa du monde entier !_

_- N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? _

_Un poing assez violent sur le haut de sa tête le fit taire, Minato se retourna les larmes aux yeux et une main sur la bosse qui apparaîtrait bientôt. Une aura démoniaque émanait de sa femme._

_- Toi ? Un génie ? Mais oui bien sûr, arrête de fourrer des idioties dans la tête de notre fils. Oh et monsieur le génie est en retard à son travail. _

_Minato consulta la montre à son poignet et écarquilla les yeux, Jiraya allait le tuer. Il embrassa sa femme, ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto et partit en courant. Kushina prit Naruto dans ses bras, en riant._

_- Ton papa est bête… Il a complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui nous étions samedi. »_

Naruto éclata de rire, c'était stupide !

L'adolescent dut prendre de grandes goulées d'air avant d'avoir à nouveau une respiration normale. Soudain, un éclat de lumière l'aveugla et il ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir prudemment un œil.

Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau claire de la rivière, c'était ce qui l'avait aveugle pendant un instant, il s'avança pour déposer son sac sur les galets de la berge. Naruto passa une main dessus, ils étaient chauds. Il décida de s'allonger et ses yeux se fermèrent pour une sieste de l'après-midi.

C'est une main fraîche qui le réveilla.

Une main…fraîche...?

Naruto ouvrit subitement les yeux pour tomber sur un visage, un peu trop prêt du sien à son goût. C'était un homme, avec deux mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage pâle où brillaient deux yeux sombres de la couleur de l'obsidienne. Sa main caressait sa joue et il ne pouvait pas s'écarter parce que l'autre était assis _sur_ lui.

- Que…t'es qui, toi ! S'écria-t-il en paniquant légèrement, tout en se tortillant pour se dégager.

- Hum…Tu ne devrais pas bouger comme ça.

- Qu…quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu suspicieux.

L'autre rapprocha encore son visage et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- Ca m'excite.

- Hein !

Par la force du désespoir, Naruto réussit à le faire basculer à côté de lui, essoufflé, il se recula à quatre pattes sur les pierres où il s'écorcha un peu les genoux. Ainsi il put mieux détailler l'autre, il s'était assis nonchalamment par terre et à son plus grand malheur il semblait plus grand que lui et en plus il était bien fait de sa personne.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient en pics derrière sa tête, il portait un kimono noir qui était décoré d'éventails rouges et blancs.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Fit l'autre.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes et puis d'abord t'es qui ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Demanda-t-il le visage impassible.

- Je t'ai jamais vu avant !

- Réellement ?

L'homme se leva et se rapprocha de lui, il baissa le haut de son corps pour prendre son menton du bout de ses doigts crochus et regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus.

- Minato.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable.

Je remercie** Chibi-fun, kiranosabaku, sasuke-ai et ASweetYume** pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leurs favoris, soit mis dans leurs alerts ou les trois ainsi que tous ceux qui la lisent ^^.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 2.**

- Minato.

Naruto sursauta, enleva la main qui tenait son menton et se leva, la rage grondant en lui.

- Je ne suis pas mon père ! Cria-t-il.

Son cri était empli de détresse et de désespoir, ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il serrait et desserrait ses poings. Il n'était pas son père et ne le serait jamais !

- Alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Continua Naruto.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase, l'image d'une belle femme rousse s'imposa à sa vision, son souffle se fit erratique. A sa plus grande surprise, l'autre l'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte et une main frotta son dos de haut en bas pour l'apaiser.

- Si tu n'es pas Minato, dit-il, alors dis-moi qui tu es. Moi, je suis Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto s'accrocha au kimono de Sasuke et posa sa tête contre son torse. Pourquoi se sentait-il bien dans ses bras ? Il ne le connaissait même pas… Cependant, il était heureux qu'il lui demande son nom…

- Naruto Uzumaki, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Naruto Uzumaki…Il était Naruto Uzumaki et personne d'autre ! Il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement à s'en faire mal aux doigts, pourquoi certaines personnes avaient-elles du mal à le comprendre ?

- Calmes-toi.

Il se détendit du mieux qu'il put comme on le lui avait demandé.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Répondit-il d'une petite voix, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se calmer dans les bras d'un inconnu.

La main passa encore un peu dans son dos avant qu'ils ne se détachent l'un de l'autre, face à face.

- Naruto…

Il frissonna en fixant cet homme qui semblait prendre plaisir à dire son nom, à le savourer. Il détourna son regard, les joues rosies. Pourquoi était-il si gêné ? Pourquoi rougissait-il comme une écolière ? Il frappa ses deux joues ace ses mains pour se remettre les idées en place sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui l'observait faire.

Naruto tiqua quand une main pâle s'avança dans le but de prendre entre ses doigts l'une des mèches blondes, il se recula précipitamment plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

- Je…Je crois que je vais y aller parce que…ah haha.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait.

- Il commence à se faire tard… Alors…Salut !

Et il déguerpit le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke toujours aussi amusé qui se baissa pour ramasser le sac oublié.

- Tu reviendras bientôt…Naruto…

Naruto ouvrit avec violence la porte d'entrée de son appartement, il avala difficilement sa salive dans sa gorge sèche et rentra à l'intérieur, soulagé d'être arrivé. Après avoir refermé la porte, il s'adossa au mur, il lui était arrivé un truc vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… Il soupira tout en se défaisant de se chaussures.

Il fit un premier pas dans le couloir quand il remarqua le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool sur le sol. Naruto la prit et vit cette fois des vêtements un peu plus loin. Il grogna de mécontentement, est-ce que le vieux s'était encore soûlé ?

Il entra dans son salon pour découvrir un homme aux longs cheveux blancs en caleçon et en débardeur qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans son canapé, une dizaine de bouteille d'alcool, comme celle qu'il avait à la main, au pied du dit canapé.

Enervé, il partit dans la cuisine où il posa la bouteille d'alcool dans un coin et prit une bouteille, remplie d'eau cette fois-ci, dans son frigo. Il la déboucha et repartit dans le salon, il déversa tout le contenu sur le ronfleur dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- NARUTO !

Il sourit.

- Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

- Je suis chez toi non ?

- C'est exact, fit Naruto, c'est pour ça que tu pourrais pas aller te soûler ailleurs ? Je sais pas moi, par exemple chez toi. En plus j'ai passé toute la matinée à nettoyer mon appart' pour le retour de Ka-chan et toi tu viens, tu te gênes pas pour balancer tes affaires partout. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te donner un double de mes clés, t'es qu'un vieil emmerdeur ermite pervers !

- C'est qui que tu traites de pervers !

- Toi ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un faisait beaucoup de bien, il se sentait un peu coupable au fond mais c'était l'ermite pas net donc il pouvait bien se le permettre.

- Tss, t'es bien comme ta mère, marmonna un Jiraya trempé en se levant, Minato m'aurait laissé lui, tu voudrais pas lui ressembler un peu plus ?

Une ombre fugace passa sur son visage à la mention de ses parents. Jiraya ne disait pas ça pour lui faire de la peine, le vieil ermite, comme il aimait l'appeler depuis tout petit, ne savait rien de ce problème qui le faisait souffrir et c'était tant mieux ainsi. Il regonfla sa bonne humeur.

- Allez plus vite que ça vieux pervers.

Naruto tripota un instant la bouteille dans ses mains et demanda comme si de rien n'était :

- Au fait, est-ce que tu sais si papa connaissait un certain Sasuke Uchiha ? Je me disais comme tu étais son mentor et son confident parfois aussi…

Les mots parfaits pour flatter l'égo de Jiraya, il était très fier d'avoir été celui qui avait tout appris à son père en termes de sculptures.

- Ton père connaissait personne de ce nom là…Ou alors il ne m'en jamais parlé.

Jiraya fit une courte pause.

- Pourquoi ça ? Continua-t-il un peu suspicieux.

- Pour rien, pour rien. Allez dépêches sinon t'auras pas le temps de manger le délicieux repas que je vais préparer.

Jiraya renifla.

- Tu parles d'un délicieux repas, des ramens instantanées, marmonna Jiraya.

- Hey je t'ai entendu ! Je te signale que les ramens sont…

- Oui, oui, j'ai pas besoin d'en apprendre plus gamin. Va les préparer, je crève de faim.

- Tu ne sais pas les apprécier à leur juste valeur, vieux rabat-joie…

Naruto se plongea dans ses pensées alors qu'il partait vers la cuisine, comment est-ce que son père avait fait la connaissance de ce Sasuke Uchiha? Et pourquoi n'en avait-il parlé à personne ? Car s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Jiraya, il n'avait rien dit à sa femme… Il n'avait donc personne pour se renseigner sur lui...

Le soir, quand il fut sûr que le vieil ermite était rentré chez lui, Naruto s'allongea sur ses couvertures et se mit à rêver à de magnifiques yeux sombres.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je remercie **chibi-fun, Boys-Love-Yaoi, ketsurah et Katsuo Takahashi** pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui la lisent ^^.

**Note**: J'en ai mis du temps à poster ce troisième chapitre ^^' désolée mais j'ai mes raisons! Plus de connections internet et la rentrée en plus il y a une semaine, ça a de quoi de baisser le moral T-T. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de réécrire ce chapitre à part un bout du début ( si j'ai le temps). Bref j'arrête de vous embêter maintenant.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 3.**

Le goût de la sucette à l'orange se répandit dans son palais dès qu'il la mit dans sa bouche. Les mains dans les poches de son bermuda blanc et appuyé au muret en parti délabré qui délimitait les limites du champ appartenant au vieux Sarutobi, Naruto attendait, à côté de l'arrêt de bus, le car qui devait lui amener son cher Ka-chan.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis que ce dernier avait obtenu un poste de professeur de mathématiques dans un lycée prestigieux situé dans une ville éloignée et il lui manquait beaucoup. Ka-chan avait été la personne qui avait veillé et pris soin de lui, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'intégrer la fac de sciences de la ville voisine, bien qu'il n'y soit pas particulièrement intéressé, dès qu'il aurait fini sa dernière année de lycée, pour qu'il soit fier de lui.

Naruto consulta pour la vingt-cinquième fois en dix minutes la montre à son poignet, cadeau d'une amie qui ne supportait pas qu'il soit systématiquement en retard. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, à la fois impatient et inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Grogna-t-il en faisant rouler la sucette dans sa bouche.

Il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front à cause du soleil qui brillait toujours aussi haut et fort. Il serait bien reparti à la rivière avant de venir, il n'avait pas pu en profiter hier mais il avait peur de rencontrer de nouveau ce Sasuke…

Le bruit d'un moteur qui se démenait pour fonctionner attira son attention, un vieux car vert roulait lentement sur la route en terre. Lorsqu'il se stoppa devant l'arrêt et que les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, Naruto était déjà prêt à accueillir son ancien tuteur.

La première personne qui sortit, le seul passager, était un homme de taille moyenne, à la peau couleur café, aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute avec une cicatrice qui barrait son nez mais ce que Naruto aimait le plus chez lui était ses yeux marron vraiment chaleureux qui semblèrent s'illuminer de bonheur à sa vue. Naruto se jeta sur lui dès qu'il posa un pied au sol, lui faisant lâcher sa valise.

- Hey Naruto ! Content de te revoir ! Déclara l'homme avec joie.

- Moi aussi Iruka ! Laisses-moi prendre tes bagages !

Il s'empara de la valise sous les protestations de son ancien tuteur, qui disait qu'il pouvait la porter lui-même et avança sans plus se préoccuper de lui pendant que le vieux car prenait le chemin du retour.

L'odeur de ramens, qui planait dans le petit restaurant qu'était Ichiraku, faisait gargouiller bruyamment le ventre de Naruto et lui monter l'eau à la bouche tandis que le pauvre Iruka sentait déjà son portefeuille qui s'allégeait dramatiquement devant la lueur gourmande qui brillait dans les yeux de son protégé.

Iruka soupira mais avait néanmoins un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Naruto l'avait entrainé Ichiraku dès sa valise déposée à l'appartement et son bâton de sucette jetée. Ses deux bras posés sur la table les séparant lui et Naruto, Iruka le fixa. Naruto n'avait pas changé malgré leur éloignement à son plus grand soulagement.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé de revenir, il avait eu peur de retrouver la personnalité renfermée et solitaire de l'enfant qu'était Naruto après la perte de son père. Il avait été longtemps sa bouée de sauvetage et il était heureux de voir que l'adolescent pouvait s'en sortir seul même s'il ressentait quand même cette pointe de tristesse à l'idée de ne plus voir Naruto se réfugiait dans ses bras.

Ne supportant plus le silence qui s'était installé mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que Naruto soit aussi silencieux, Iruka prit la parole :

- Alors Naruto, comment ça se passe au lycée ? Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles…

Naruto se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, il avait pensé qu'Iruka ne souhaitait pas être dérangé dans son travail par ses jérémiades.

- Ca va, je fais de mon mieux… J'ai encore eu Kakashi comme prof principal…

Pour les clients aux alentours, sa phrase ressemblait à une plainte mais Iruka n'était pas dupe, Kakashi était un excellent enseignant et il savait à quel point Naruto l'adorait, c'était d'ailleurs de lui que l'adolescent avait hérité de cette fâcheuse manie d'arriver parfois en retard. Et puis Naruto pouvait rester des heures et des heures à écouter Kakashi lui racontait des anecdotes sur son père, du temps où il était encore son apprenti avant de se reconvertir en enseignant.

- Et les vacances ?

Naruto grimaça, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé hier…

- Il y a eu un orage, il y a quelques jours…, marmonna Naruto.

- Tu t'es encore réfugié sous tes couvertures en attendant qu'il passe ?

L'adolescent croisa les bras et bouda tandis qu'Iruka et Ayame, qui déposait leurs plats sur la table, riaient.

- Pardon, Naruto, s'excusa Iruka.

- C'est bien parce que tu es mon Ka-chan.

Ce fut au tour d'Iruka de grimacer, il n'aimait pas ce surnom. De son côté Naruto se dépêcha d'engloutir son bol pour en commander un autre, aux frais de son ancien tuteur bien entendu…

Iruka l'observa, attendri, avant de commencer à manger, les ramens d'Ichiraku lui avaient aussi manqué.

- Tu as rencontré des gens Ka-chan ? Demanda Naruto pour relancer la conversation mais surtout pour savoir si son ancien tuteur se consacrait enfin à sa vie amoureuse.

- En dehors de mes collègues de travail, pas grand monde Naruto.

- Donc toujours pas de madame Umino en vue ?

Iruka lui lança sa serviette en papier à la figure en guise de réprimande.

- Non, toujours pas. Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je me trouve quelqu'un ?

- Oui !

- Idiot, Naruto…

En fait, Iruka doutait beaucoup, pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'en fait ce n'était pas une femme qui l'intéressait mais plutôt une partie de son visage et aux cheveux gris…

- Et toi tu n'as rencontré personne ? Une jolie fille de l'école, peut-être ?

Iruka ne cacha pas son plaisir évident devant le beau rouge tomate qui ornait les joues de Naruto alors que l'adolescent s'étranglait avec ses nouilles.

- Qui…Qui voudrais-tu que je rencontre ? Je connais tout le monde au village !

- Je ne sais pas ? Quelqu'un de passage ?

Naruto se mordit la langue en repensant au visage de ce Sasuke, son corps se réchauffa un peu.

- Pers…Personne.

Iruka posa son menton dans une de ses mains.

- A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ?

- Mais je te dis qu'il y a personne !

Il rit, il était si mignon à tout démentir comme ça, il décida à remettre ce sujet à plus tard en voyant la mine renfrognée de Naruto. Iruka avait toutes les vacances pour le cuisiner là-dessus. Après cinq bols engloutis, Naruto pardonna à Iruka, cependant il ne tarda pas à en commander un sixième, dès le bol posé sur la table, il se jeta dessus.

- Au fait, Naruto.

- Hum ?

Naruto regarda Iruka, les joues gonflées de nourriture.

- Tu as toujours le canif de ton père ? Je suis un peu étonné, d'habitude tu ne perds pas une occasion pour le faire admirer par les autres.

- Bien sûr, attends un instant, dit-il la bouche encore pleine.

Naruto se mit à tâtonner la poche gauche de son bermuda. Il fronça lentement les sourcils et chercha à l'intérieur avant d'écarquiller ses yeux bleus azurs et de recracher toute sa nourriture sur la pauvre Iruka qui n'avait rien demandé.

L'adolescent posa ses baguettes sur la table et se mit le visage dans les mains, il avait oublié son sac à la rivière, son sac qui contenait le canif de son père qui ne quittait jamais sa poche d'habitude !

- Naruto ?

Il se rappelait soudainement la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre et contempla son ancien tuteur au visage, aux cheveux et à la chemise salis.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, non tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu paniqué, j'ai oublié le canif à la maison, désolé Ka-chan.

- Ce n'est rien Naruto, soupira Iruka qui prenait la serviette que lui tendait Ayame pour s'essuyer.

Naruto était désespéré, il devait aller chercher son sac mais la question était : est-ce que cet homme était là-bas ?

* * *

En bonus, un petit extrait du chapitre suivant pour ceux que ça intéresse:

_Naruto fut surpris._

_- C'est toi qui lui as offert ?_

_- ...C'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui offrir en reconnaissance, il refusait tout à part ça._

_- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Naruto qui avait oublié qu'il était en colère contre lui._

_Sasuke esquissa un sourire._

_- Tu voudrais que je te raconte? Mais tu me donnes quoi en échange?_

_Naruto fixa les lèvres de son interlocuteur._

Voilà! A la prochaine!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru!

Je remercie** Boys-Love-Yaoi, chibi-fun** et **k-chan** ( "Regarde le pseudo..." Serais-tu Iruka? O.O En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ^^) ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note**: J'en ai pris du temps... J'ai pas d'excuses cette fois ^^'.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 4.**

Prémices d'une pluie qui s'abattrait bientôt sur le village et ses environs, les nuages étaient lourds et gris en ce début de matinée, répandant une atmosphère morose au plus grand déplaisir de Naruto qui marchait dans les rues pour l'instant peu fréquentées, saluant au passage les rares personnes qui sortaient de chez elles pour aller travailler.

Iruka dormait encore, lui qui était habituellement un éternel lève-tôt. Naruto en avait déduit que son ancien tuteur devait vraiment être épuisé pour rester coucher au-delà de huit heures. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur sa table de chevet, pour le prévenir de son absence et pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de partir aussi tôt, ce canif représentait tout ce qui lui restait de son père, à part les quelques photos qu'il avait de lui, et lui tenait réellement à cœur. Même s'il pensait parfois qu'il ne le méritait après ce qu'il avait fait, l'adolescent entendait encore les vielles commères de Konoha médire sur son dos et chuchoter qu'il était un enfant à problèmes qui ne tarderait pas à devenir un voyou malgré les années passées.

Naruto soupira, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, était-ce une bonne chose que d'y aller maintenant ? Est-ce que ce Sasuke serait là ? Est-ce que ce dernier avait emporté son sac avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, il était possible qu'il ne retrouve jamais le canif de son père…

- Raaahh… !

Il se tint la tête entre les mains, ça suffit ! Il devait arrêter. Toutes ces questions et réflexions lui donnaient une migraine atroce, pire que celle qu'il obtenait en suivant un cours de physique. Pour le moment, il allait vers la rivière, arrivé là-bas il aviserait de ce qu'il devrait faire si son sac n'était pas là.

Sasuke attendait depuis l'aube, assis au bord de la rivière, la main dans l'eau, à admirer les quelques poissons qui passaient par là. Il regretta un instant que le ciel soit couvert par une épaisse couche de nuages empêchant le soleil de faire scintiller leurs écailles de ses rayons.

Mais il aimait tout autant ces jours gris qui faisaient revenir des souvenirs à sa mémoire. Les yeux dans le vague, il autorisa son esprit à divaguer, une silhouette un peu floue apparut devant ses yeux avec des cheveux d'or et des yeux bleus, Minato…

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus revu, cet idiot…son seul ami qui avait réussi à briser cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé autour du cœur. Quand il avait vu…Naruto, il avait bien cru que c'était lui, ils se ressemblaient tant tous les deux mais il avait bien fini par voir ces petites différences…

D'ailleurs qui était la mère de Naruto et…l'épouse de Minato ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, est-ce que c'était cette jeune femme ? Cette belle rousse au tempérament de feu selon son ami, celle dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler sans se douter de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Minato avait cessé de lui raconter ses relations amoureuses du jour au lendemain, sans raison particulière mais lui-même n'avait pas posé de questions quand il avait vu l'anneau au doigt de son ami, un anneau qui n'avait jamais été là avant.

Un bruit dans les buissons attira son attention, il se décida à se lever quand une tête blonde en émergea bientôt suivie par le reste de son corps. Oui, il voyait bien les différences entre le père et le fils, les cheveux plus courts, les contours du visage, la taille plus petite, le corps plus fin et les yeux aussi bleu qu'un…

- Tu… Sasuke ! dit Naruto en trébuchant et en se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

Sasuke le fixa, attendant la suite.

- …Mon sac ? Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon sac ? S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant.

Est-ce que c'était de la timidité ? Minato n'avait jamais été timide… C'était encore une autre différence, y avait-il seulement un peu de Minato en ce garçon ? Peut-être pourrait-il le tester pour voir ? Ou alors…

Cinq minutes…Cinq minutes étaient déjà passées depuis qu'il avait posé sa question, il attendait encore que l'autre homme lui tende son sac orange qui était à ses pieds, l'avait-il écouté au moins ?

Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa patience, surtout auprès de ses amis, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il arrivait pratiquement tout le temps en retard, sauf en de rares cas comme pour l'arrivée d'Iruka ou encore lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens.

C'est pourquoi il était vraiment énervé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce Sasuke l'ignorait tout simplement et c'était aussi une des choses qu'il détestait: qu'on l'ignore, il préférait encore qu'on dise du mal du lui.

L'adolescent inspira un grand coup, s'obligeant à garder son calme et réitéra sa demande :

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon sac s'il te plaît ?

Il tendit la main, espérant au moins un semblant de réponses mais l'autre était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et ne se souciait toujours pas de lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon sac ?

Toujours aucune réaction, il se décida à demander une dernière fois.

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon sac ?

Naruto abaissa sa main et serra ses poings, sa colère explosant. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa le col du kimono bleu de l'autre homme et le força à regarder droit dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon sac ?

Sasuke se dégagea facilement de la prise et s'éloigna de Naruto, n'oubliant pas au passage de ramasser le sac orange qui avait été à ses pieds jusque là. Il ouvrit lentement le sac et plongea sa main à l'intérieur sous le regard rageur de Naruto qui l'observait faire.

Sasuke en tira un canif. Un splendide canif dont le manche était finement décoré par des liserés d'or et taillé dans un bois sombre, il lâcha le sac par terre et joua un instant avec.

- Ne touches pas à ça !

Il y avait de nouveau cette note désespérée dans sa voix comme lors de leur première rencontre quand il l'avait confondu avec son père. Naruto était prêt à sauter sur lui pour le récupérer mais ce fut une phrase de Sasuke qui l'en empêcha.

- Savais-tu…que c'était moi qui lui avais offert ?

Naruto fut surpris.

- C'est toi qui lui as offert ?

- … C'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui donner en reconnaissance, il refusait tout à part ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto qui avait oublié qu'il était en colère contre lui.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

- Tu voudrais que je te raconte ? Mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Naruto fixa les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Sasuke, qui avait suivi son regard, accentua un peu plus son sourire et murmura tout en se rapprochant de lui :

- Pourquoi pas… C'est une idée intéressante.

L'adolescent déglutit, leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il sentait le souffle de l'autre homme. Naruto ferma les yeux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, attendant un baiser…

… Qui n'arriva pas. Deux lèvres froides appuyaient doucement sur sa joue alors qu'une main glissait le canif de son père dans l'un des poches de son pantalon, Naruto rouvrit les yeux un peu dépité et à la fois rouge de honte.

- Mais je te demanderais autre chose, plus tard, continua Sasuke, pour l'instant suis-moi.

- Pourquoi ? On est très bien ici…

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles discuter sous la pluie ? Ca ne me dérange pas, nous pouvons rester ici, si tu veux.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une goutte d'eau atterrit sur le nez de Naruto qui accepta à contre cœur de le suivre. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme mais il mourrait d'envie de connaître cette histoire bien qu'elle soit peut-être fausse. L'adolescent pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il demande à Kakashi s'il savait quelque chose à propos de Sasuke, il obtiendrait peut-être des réponses…

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la forêt, ils marchèrent pendant un long moment sur les sentiers tracés dans les bois sombres avant d'en sortir, ne rassurant pas l'adolescent qui devenait de plus en plus maussade, au fur et à mesure que la pluie tombait.

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui percuta son dos de plein fouet, le faisant tomber par terre.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'accepter ses excuses, il n'avait presque rien senti de toute façon, il se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- …C'est par là, prononça Sasuke de sa voix grave.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui montra une grotte obscure à leur droite. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il tremblait de froid et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés, au moins à l'intérieur il serait protégé de la pluie et puis maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de suivre les instructions de l'autre homme.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il entra dans la grotte faisant face à l'obscurité présente qui faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'angoisse qui ne cessait de grandir de minutes en minutes quand une flamme vacillante illumina l'intérieur.

Plusieurs bougies étaient disposées à l'intérieur, de tels sortes qu'elles éclairent tout l'espace, Sasuke les allumait une par une malgré l'obscurité qui disparaissait peu à peu, prouvant que c'était pour lui une habitude prise il y a longtemps.

Naruto en profita pour observer leur abri, qui à son plus grand étonnement était aménagé. Un bureau, grossièrement fabriqué à la main, était dans un coin avec sa chaise bien rangé, il y avait aussi des fauteuils, qui empestaient le moisi, qui étaient disposés dans la grotte, de manière à ce que plusieurs personnes puissent discuter.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda Naruto.

- C'est Minato qui a tout aménagé, répondit Sasuke, un endroit où il pouvait se reposer. Nous venions souvent ici, avant… Tu peux t'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils si tu veux.

- Huh…Non merci, je préfère encore le sol.

- A ta guise.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre, se fixant l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes et enfin Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son histoire.

_C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans…_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable.

Je remercie **tyoka, chibi-fun, x3-fanfiction-x3, Fanademanga, cass78 et Belette Arc-En-Ciel **pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou alerts (ou les deux ^^) ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note:** Enfin posté le chapitre! J'ai un super mal de tête et je suis super fatiguée! Merci beaucoup les cours... En tout cas désolée encore une fois pour le retard ^^.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

_

* * *

_

**.Chapitre 5.**

_La forêt était sombre et menaçante en ce jour pluvieux dont les gouttes de pluie tombaient à verse sur les arbres. Sa respiration haletante se faisait entendre des mètres à la ronde et l'humidité le faisait frissonner lui qui était habituellement si familier avec l'eau depuis sa naissance._

_Une partie déchirée de son kimono sombre et trempé traînait au sol alors que ses pieds nus et blessés écrasaient les feuilles mortes et les branchages sur sa route, ses cheveux humides tombant par mèches devant ses yeux cachaient la moitié de sa vision déjà rendue floue par la douleur qui provenait de son flanc gauche._

_Un liquide carmin s'écoulait de cette blessure, aussi rouge que les yeux injectés de sang de l'être qui l'avait poursuivi quelques instants plus tôt et qui marquait son passage avant d'être effacé par les trombes d'eau. Sa main en était aussi imbibée car il la pressait contre la source de sa souffrance, essayant en vain de stopper l'hémorragie qui le rendait de plus en plus faible._

_Il s'arrêta un court moment, étourdi par l'effort qu'il produisait, avant de reprendre sa route beaucoup plus lentement qu'auparavant. Il devenait plus pâle qu'il ne l'était normalement, il prenait lentement mais sûrement une teinte cadavérique, sa respiration se faisait beaucoup plus laborieuse et pendant qu'il pensait qu'il devrait bientôt trouver un abri, un grognement animal le fit sursauter de peur…_

_Sasuke regrettait maintenant d'avoir désobéi à son frère et à son père mais il avait voulu faire le fier, leur montrer qu'il n'éprouvait pas de peur, il avait voulu donner une raison à sa mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus. Si sa gorge n'avait pas été nouée par l'appréhension, il aurait probablement ri de sa propre stupidité et de son inconscience de jeune adolescent._

_Il avait voulu se promener en toute imprudence dans le territoire des kistune, ces renards, ces esprits-renards qu'il avait offensé sans le vouloir, voilà la raison pour laquelle il était dans cette situation où il voyait la mort s'approchait de lui. Sasuke déglutit mais continua son avancée, faisant abstraction des grognements._

_Après une longue marche de dix minutes, Sasuke s'écroula dans d'épais buissons, trop épuisé pour continuer. La pluie tombait toujours autant et il ne possédait plus la force de résister plus longtemps. En vain, il essaya de calmer les battements rapides de peur de son cœur et d'attendre dignement la mort qui avançait à pas feutrés vers lui, comme on le lui avait enseigné, comme un héritier de la famille Uchiha._

_Sasuke ferma ses yeux et oublia cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles pour un court moment car ses muscles se contractèrent aussitôt que le bruit des craquements se rapprochait. Il serra les dents, c'était l'instant fatidique…dans quelques minutes il sentirait des crocs qui s'enfonceront profondément dans sa chair et…_

_- Hey ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Il rouvrit subitement ses yeux, apercevant ainsi un jeune blond possédant des yeux d'un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent, ils étaient comme cette eau azur qui entourait sa maison._

_- Tu m'entends ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?_

_Sasuke hocha lentement la tête et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait, non sans pas une grimace de douleur. Il fut un moment étourdi avant que tout ne revienne à la normale, pendant ce temps l'autre adolescent en avait profité pour tirer avec force sur l'une de ses manches longues pour ensuite en faire un bandage pour lui._

_- Ce sera suffisant pour le moment, dit l'adolescent blond mais avec un air soucieux qui le vieillissait, il faudra soigner ça correctement par contre, tu accepterais de me suivre ?_

_Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, tout plutôt que de rester dans cette forêt qu'il considérait pourtant comme son deuxième chez-soi et où il avait joué si souvent avec son frère aîné._

_- Je m'appelle Minato, tu n'es pas obligé de dire ton nom si tu ne veux pas…ou si tu n'as pas la force de parler._

_Il avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de lui dire, ce n'était qu'un humain après tout… et on lui avait appris à s'en méfier car les humains détruisaient les habitats de beaucoup de créatures, sa famille pensait d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient de la chance d'habiter dans un endroit où le nombre d'humain était restreint, il n'y avait qu'un petit village à proximité selon ce que son frère lui avait raconté._

_- Tu vas passer un de tes bras autour de mes épaules d'accord ? Je t'aiderais à marcher._

_Ils avancèrent pendant longtemps, le silence coupé par le bavardage incessant de Minato._

_« C'est rare que des gens viennent par ici, il n'y a aucun chemin de tracer… Tu t'es perdu ? »_

_« Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant… Tu viens d'emménager ? Ah, non je ne pense pas, Konoha est un petit village j'en aurais entendu parler par le vieil ivrogne qu'est mon mentor… »_

_« Alors ton nom c'est Sasuke, j'aime bien ! Alors dis-moi Sasuke, est-ce que tu… »_

_Oui, il avait fini par dire son nom du bout des lèvres, il en avait eu assez que Minato le lui demande plusieurs fois._

_« Tu as déjà goûté aux ramen ? C'est délicieux, si un jour j'ai des enfants je leur en ferais manger tous les jours, j'imagine bien un petit garçon aux yeux bleus ou une petite fille avec des nattes blondes. Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?...J'ai… »_

_« J'ai mon père et ma mère seulement, j'ai mon mentor aussi ce pervers de Jiraya et puis il y a un jeune garçon qui n'arrête pas de me suivre partout, son nom c'est Kakashi. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me voit avec autant d'admiration, c'est peut-être pour mon charme fou qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il voudrait quelques bonnes techniques pour séduire les filles ? »_

_Un bavardage incessant qui lui cassait les oreilles et qui le faisait soupirer ou parfois sourire un peu…mais qui lui avait fait oublier aussi la douleur pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à cette vieille maison peinte en blanche dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler sur les murs._

_Minato le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil moelleux avant d'aller chercher le kit de premiers secours selon ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était, du moment que cela l'aidait à aller mieux._

_Son…sauveur (est-ce qu'il pouvait la qualifier ainsi ? Il l'avait sauvé après tout…) revint avec une boîte blanche et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur, tout en parlant…pour ne pas changer._

_On a eu de la chance que mes parents ne soient pas là aujourd'hui et que la maison soit si proche de la forêt, je n'imagine pas le nombre de questions que les gens nous auraient posé sur le chemin et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles aller voir un médecin. _

_Minato prit dans sa main une bouteille au liquide transparent et des bandages._

_Il est temps de te soigner correctement…avec ce que j'ai de compétences, ce ne serait peut-être pas bien fait donc…désolé._

_Il enleva précautionneusement le tissu qui recouvrait sa blessure, le tissu s'y était collé à cause du sang et commença à désinfecter. Sasuke garda un visage impassible tout du long même si ses soubresauts de douleur étaient perceptibles si on l'observait bien._

_- Et voilà, c'est fini. C'est un peu mieux comme ça non ?_

_- Merci…_

_Il avait murmuré, encore une fois mais il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort ou ne se décider pas plutôt._

_- Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires en particulier ?_

_Minato sembla réfléchir un instant._

_- Il y a bien une chose mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre tu as le droit._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas humain._

_Sasuke était devenu plus blanc que neige quand il avait entendu cette phrase, comment avait-il deviné ? Il n'y avait rien que le trahissait._

_- Alors ? demanda Minato, ça ne te déranges pas ?_

_Pouvait-il le faire ? S'il lui demandait de ne rien dire à personne…Il l'avait protégé jusqu'ici, il pouvait au moins faire ça. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé, il manquait toujours de force._

_- Je suis un…kappa._

Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il était un…un…

- Kappa ?

Sasuke sourit, toujours aussi amusé par l'adolescent.

- C'est exact.

- Kappa…kappa… Tu ressembles pas à un kappa ! Cria Naruto.

Il pointait vers Sasuke un doigt accusateur, c'était réellement difficile à croire. Il ne ressemblait pas à une espèce de tortue avec une bouche en forme de bec avec le sommet du crâne légèrement creusé, contenant l'eau dont provenait leur puissance, et entouré de cheveux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait l'air aussi jeune malgré le fait qu'il ait rencontré son père il y a vingt-cinq ans…

- Les humains et leur imagination débordante, est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à une tortue avec un bec et un trou au sommet du crâne ? Minato avait eu la même réaction mais en moins exagéré, il n'avait pas crié.

Naruto vit rouge.

- Je ne suis pas mon père !

- Mais oui, je le sais ça que vous êtes différents l'un de l'autre même si il y a quelques ressemblances physiquement.

Naruto croisa les bras, le visage assombri.

- Quand est-ce que tu lui as donné le canif ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Hum…un ou deux ans plus tard, je pensais que ce n'était pas assez… Est-ce que maintenant je peux avoir ce que je veux en retour ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'est-ce que ce…kappa…allait lui demander en échange de sa courte histoire ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, poursuivit Sasuke, et ça ne te coûtera rien. J'aimerais juste avoir des nouvelles de Minato. Cela fait quelques années que je n'en ai plus, d'où ma méprise avec toi.

Naruto s'était crispé, lui donner des nouvelles de son père ? Il serra les poings, lui donner des nouvelles…La douleur s'insinua de nouveau en lui, il revoyait les éclairs et la pluie comme en ce moment même, il entendait les cris et au final ses pleurs. Et il y avait le sang…le sang de son père.

- Haha…Ca fait un bout de temps que je suis là, dit Naruto en consultant sa montre.

Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance sous l'œil intrigué de Sasuke qui le voyait faire. Il prit son sac et recula vers la sortie, regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attends chez moi…

Il allait se retourner pour partir malgré les éclairs qui éclaircissaient le ciel mais Sasuke s'était douté qu'il partirait ainsi et l'avait attrapé par son poignet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir.

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Naruto.

- Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, tu ne vas pas partir comme un voleur alors en attendant que tu me donnes des nouvelles de Minato, je garderais…

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois du canif qui n'avait pas bougé de la poche de l'adolescent.

- Ceci.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres.

- Je te dirais…mais après-demain, d'accord ? On se retrouve à la rivière et on revient ici.

Sasuke le relâcha, il pouvait bien attendre un ou deux jours, ce n'était rien comparé à vingt-cinq ans. Bizarrement, Naruto ne bougea pas pour partir, il semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose et était gêné.

- Est-ce que…tu pourrais me montrer le chemin du retour ?

Sasuke ne retint pas son ricanement, oui le fils était complètement différent du père mais peut-être que s'il avait fait plus attention il aurait remarqué certains tourbillons gravé sur l'écorce de certains arbres qui montraient exactement le chemin pour revenir à la rivière…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour Naruto, parce que demain était un nouveau jour qu'il redoutait grandement et il était heureux d'avoir son ka-chan avec lui parce que ce serait plus que douloureux…

* * *

J'ai un peu arrangé, le kappa à ma sauce...^^

A bientôt pour un nouveau chap.!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Ciel d'été.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je remercie **X3-fanfiction-X3 **et **chibi-fun **pour leurs reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note:** Hum...Très, très en retard...J'ai aucun excuse...Ah si les cours sont vraiment prenant et fatiguant ?

Je vous souhaite

**Une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 6.**

Les rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages et jouaient par la même occasion avec les cheveux d'or de Naruto qui s'était assis sur un banc humide la pluie de la veille du parc de l'hôpital. Son visage entre ses mains, il pleurait et se lamentait silencieusement sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Tous savaient qu'il avait parfois besoin de calme.

Seul, il repensait à cette chambre jaune pâle dont les rideaux roses de la fenêtre ouverte se balançaient doucement au grès du vent. Cet endroit respirait la paix et la tranquillité. Naruto venait ici trois fois par mois, habituellement le week-end à cause des cours qui prenait trop de son temps. Et les infirmières le regardaient toujours avec cette même pitié depuis douze ans.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'était habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon trop grands pour lui et comme à chaque fois il apportait le même bouquet de fleurs que sa mère adorait tant. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'il s'évertuait à appliquer à chacune de ses visites.

D'un geste tremblant, il avait abaissé la poignée et ouvert la porte, la douleur déchirant sa poitrine. Elle était là, endormie, ses longs cheveux roux éparpillés sur les draps blancs et encadrant son visage pâle. Las, il mettait le bouquet dans le vase prévu à cet effet sur la table de chevet et se laissait tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil non loin de là.

Rares étaient les jours comme aujourd'hui où il était autant accompagné, Jiraya, Kakashi et Iruka étaient présents, soutiens silencieux dans sa peine qui était ici quasi-permanente. Iruka avait posé sa main sur son épaule et l'avait pressé faiblement. Naruto avait eu l'impression de redevenir cet enfant sombre qui voyait sa mère sombrait un peu plus dans sa dépression.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il ne désirait plus endurer toute cette souffrance qui l'enserrait tel un étau de fer à chaque fois que les yeux verts fatigués se posaient sur lui et s'illuminaient, rendant par la même occasion toute sa vie au visage sans émotions. Il ne voulait plus que la voix douce et frêle ne l'appelle par ce prénom qui deviendrait honni pour lui un jour.

- Minato…Minato…Minato…

Il avait cette litanie dans sa tête et elle ne s'en délogeait pas bien au contraire elle s'incrustait toujours plus profondément. Naruto ne savait plus à quel moment sa mère avait fini par le prendre pour son père et il avait parfois une telle envie de crier, de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire « Je suis là ! », « Je ne suis pas mort ! », « Ecoutes-moi Maman ! ».

Mais il se retenait et se contentait de caresser la joue pâle, de fixer le merveilleux sourire qui apparaissait. Il faisait taire cette voix d'enfant au fond de lui, qui disait de ne pas abandonner. C'était peine perdue, même le médecin avait fini par le reconnaître, ils avaient essayé encore et encore de la convaincre, elle ne croyait pas que son mari puisse être mort.

Alors…Il faisait semblant, il l'écoutait raconter ce qu'ils feraient tous les deux quand elle sortirait d'ici, qu'ils iraient fleurir la tombe de leur petit garçon, qu'ils pourraient envisager de déménager parce qu'elle ne supporterait plus la maison ù avaient résonné les rires de son fils, son bébé.

Durant ces moments-là, ses mèches blondes cachaient son regard douloureux et les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches, se confondant avec les draps. Où était partie cette femme au caractère de feu ? Celle-là même, ce garçon manqué, qui l'emmenait à la chasse aux lucanes et aux scarabées dès l'été commencé ? Qui était cette femme brisée ? Où était sa mère ?

Et il se rendait compte que c'était de sa faute, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette accident…Son père ne serait pas mort, sa mère n'aurait pas eu cette dépression et n'aurait pas sombré dans cette espèce de folie, Jiraya n'aurait pas perdu celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, Kakashi un père d'adoption et Iruka n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes le concernant…

Son corps avait bougé tout seul, dès que sa mère au réveil avait tendu les bras vers lui et avait murmuré un doux « Minato… » amoureux. Il avait eu envie de vomir et il s'était enfui sous l'incompréhension de sa mère et la compassion des trois autres adultes.

La plupart du temps, il se retrouvait ici sous ce chêne. Au tout début, il avait rabroué toutes personnes se rapprochant de lui, la colère s'emparant de lui. Iruka avait fini par abandonner, en disant que s'enfermer dans cette solitude n'était pas bon pour lui. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Il en venait parfois à penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister ainsi personne n'aurait eu à souffrir autant…

Jiraya l'avait giflé une fois quand il avait dit ces mots à haute voix, sans vraiment réfléchir. Naruto pouvait encore ressentir sa joue chauffant. Inconsciemment, il la frotta et s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier du banc, mouillant encore plus sa chemise blanche.

- Naruto ?

Une voix incertaine et soucieuse, Ka-chan était venu le chercher. Il décida de ne pas passer sur lui son irritation et sa tristesse. Il aurait bien voulu redevenir un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans pour être capable de nouveau de se terrer dans les bras de son ancien tuteur.

- Tout va bien ? Tu veux en parler ?

Naruto sourit un peu, est-ce que sa fuite avait réveillé les gênes de mère hyper protective d'Iruka ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et pensait qu'il accepterait sa présence.

- Tout va bien, Iruka. 'Suis juste un peu fatigué, je dis au revoir à maman et on rentre d'accord ?

- Tu es sûr ? Redemanda Iruka, désirant s'assurer qu'il était sûr de sa décision.

- Mais oui, allons-y ! Sortir m'a fait un peu de bien.

Il se leva du banc et marcha en silence aux côtés d'Iruka qui n'arrêtait pas lui envoyer des œillades inquiètes. Durant le court voyage, Naruto fit de son mieux pour se calmer et paraître comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire avec son grand sourire. Marchant les mains derrière la tête, il prit conscience de son ventre qui criait famine et rougit. Iruka éclata de rire avant de le frapper gaiement dans le dos.

- Peut-être qu'un passage chez Ichiraku s'impose après notre visite ? Je suis sûr que Jiraya et Kakashi seront d'accord pour nous accompagner.

Iruka ne dit pas en plus que ce serait une bonne occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de Kakashi avec qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter convenablement.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Naruto plein d'espoir tout en faisant de grands yeux brillants.

- Après l'effort, le réconfort. Ta course t'a ouvert l'appétit.

- Yeah ! Iruka est le meilleur ! Il est trop gentil de payer pour moi !

- Quoi ? Que…Eh ! Naruto ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je payais pour toi !

Mais l'adolescent était déjà loin, Iruka soupira, son porte-monnaie allait encore souffrir… Mais il se reprit bien vite, il arriverait peut-être à convaincre Naruto de tout faire payer aux frais de Jiraya ? Il avait entendu dire par Kakashi que le vieil homme venait parfois squatter l'appartement de son protégé et d'y mettre le bazar.

Ses lèvres s'étirant, Iruka suivit le chemin que Naruto avait emprunté. La journée pouvait encore bien se finir. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir oublié l'état dans lequel se mettait Naruto à chaque visite, il espérait se faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Iruka entra dans l'hôpital par la véranda bien aérée, il avait parfois du mal à croire que cet endroit servait à soigner les gens, il avait l'impression d'une maison de vacances mais il pensait avec raison que les patients devaient se sentir mieux dans ce genre d'atmosphère, il était dommage que les économies de Naruto passent là-dedans mais son protégé ferait tout pour sa mère….

Arrivé dans la chambre, Iruka se postait aux côtés de Kakashi et Jiraya, bien plus proche du professeur que du vieil ermite pervers comme se plaisait à l'appeler Naruto. Il se retint de fermer les yeux devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Naruto était si pâle et sur le point de pleurer. C'était déjà bien que Kushina ne demande pas plus que ces câlins et ces baisers sur les joues, il avait ce vain espoir qu'elle le considérait encore comme son fils.

- Tu repasses me voir bientôt Minato ?

- La semaine prochaine, je pourrais même venir en milieu de semaine.

- Mais et ton travail ? Fit Kushina en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne faut pas que tu le négliges pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ma…Ku…Kushina. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup la semaine prochaine.

- A la semaine prochaine alors Minato.

- …A la semaine prochaine…

Naruto fit une bise sur la joue de sa mère et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Sa respiration était précipitée il avait failli craquer mais bien heureusement ce n'était pas arrivé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit toute la pression, qui pesait sur lui, s'évanouir. Naruto frappa ensuite dans ses mains et se tourna vers les trois adultes.

- Maintenant Ichiraku ! C'est Ka-chan qui paye !

- Hey Naruto !

Iruka fit la grimace, et voilà son plan qui tombait à l'eau. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent dès qu'il entendit du nombre de bouteilles de Saké que Jiraya comptait prendre.

- Tu travailles dans un lycée super côté ! Tu pourrais au moins payer ça, avait rétorqué le vieil homme.

Ainsi que le nombre de bols de ramens que Naruto comptait manger, il avait apparemment l'intention de battre son record personnel concernant la maxi portion. Ce record se tenait quand même à vingt la dernière fois…

Abattu, mais au fond de lui-même amusé, Iruka les suivit les épaules basses alors que Kakashi marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Ce dernier pensait que pour une fois ce ne serait pas à lui de payer, il avait assez fait les frais comme ça. Son argent serait tranquille pendant un moment et qui sait ? Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait profiter un peu du gentil professeur de maths ? Il y avait bien un ou deux livres de la collection qu'il adorait (interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans bien sûr) qu'il voulait bien… Il voulait bien aussi essayer certaines scènes avec lui… Vu les œillades fréquentes qu'il surprenait d'Iruka et le magnifique rouge qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes, il était sûr d'avoir une chance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il rêvait d'essayer quelque chose avec lui…

Le temps d'une soirée, Naruto oublia un peu ses soucis avant de se rappeler le soir avant de se coucher qu'il devait de nouveau rencontrer ce Sasuke et lui donnait des nouvelles de son père…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Ciel d'été

Résumé: Les vacances d'été. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Je remercie **Boys-Love-Yaoi, x3-fanfiction-x3, Chibi-fun **et **Yuki-nee **pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leur favoris ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note:**...* Baisse la tête misérablement* Vous pouvez me frapper, me hurler dessus tout ce que vous voulez à cause de mon grand retard, et le comble du comble...Ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis longtemps *s'enfuit en courant* désolée!

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 7.**

Le petit garçon aux cheveux dorés regardait la pluie d'un air maussade, depuis la fenêtre, alors qu'il pensait à la voiture dans le garage. Une belle marque rouge trônait sur sa joue et on y voyait encore des restes de larmes. Sa mère l'avait giflé, chose extrêmement rare, parce qu'il avait fait un caprice et que son père avait failli y céder. Il reprit son air boudeur, ils avaient promis qu'il l'emmènerait en ville pour son anniversaire et voir sa grand-mère !

Naruto sauta de sa chaise et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, il n'avait pas encore envie de se faire gronder par sa mère. Il traversa le couloir, pieds nus, et vit ses parents assis dans le canapé à regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc. Le petit garçon grimaça, préférant ses dessins animés aux films que ses parents aimaient tant regardés, en plus c'était si ennuyant…

Il continua son exploration jusqu'à la cuisine, son ventre grognait de faim et Naruto ne pouvait que lui obéir. Il regarda dans le frigo à la recherche de son bonheur, la salive coulant presque de sa bouche. Avec bonheur, il tendit la main vers un morceau de gâteau qui lui faisait de l'œil, il en avait déjà le goût sur sa langue.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta avant de se retourner rapidement, pris la main dans le sac. Son père était devant lui avec un sourire en coin, Naruto gonfla ses joues, honteux.

- Tu as faim ?

Il hocha piteusement la tête pendant que son père éclatait de rire et lui ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux.

- Il n'est que dix heures ! Et puis je ne crois pas que maman soit très contente que tu manges quelque chose de sucré aussi tôt dans la journée.

- Mais, papa…Fit-il de sa voix plaintive.

- Oui, oui. Je te prépare à manger. Je suis sûr que des ramens te feront plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais !

Naruto tendit ses deux poings en l'air, victorieux. Son père était le meilleur pour la cuisine, sa mère, elle, n'était pas vraiment douée. Son nez se plissa quand il repensa au poulet qu'elle avait essayé de cuisiner une fois, il avait eu mal au ventre pendant toute une semaine parce qu'il en avait mangé pour lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs à chaque fois, elle obtenait un truc tout noir et immangeable qu'il fallait toujours finir, pas de gaspillage.

Il enviait parfois son ami Kiba et son chiot Akamaru, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas à table, il le donnait à son chien. Naruto s'assit donc tranquillement à table, radieux.

- Minato ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger…

Naruto se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

- Naruto ?

Il observa de ses yeux bleus sa mère aux longs cheveux roux, qui s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés, en soupirant.

- Chef Minato, un plat digne d'une reine et d'un prince, c'est un ordre !

Comiquement, son père s'inclina devant eux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Vos désirs seront satisfaits ma reine !

Il regarda sa mère, elle n'était plus fâchée contre lui alors ? Il eut sa réponse quand elle embrassa avec amour son front et lui tient la main pendant toute la durée de la préparation du repas.

_Sasuke soupira, pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur une paroi de la grotte toujours illuminée par les bougies._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie de savoir, dit-il_

_Naruto lui lança un regard qui le convainquit de se taire. Au fait, ses yeux n'étaient-ils pas devenus orangés pendant un court instant ? Il ferma ses yeux, réfléchissant, mais non il avait certainement dû rêver, c'était impossible._

Après le repas, sa mère s'était endormie dans sa chambre plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Son père l'avait regardé faire avec un sourire et s'était retourné vers lui. En tout cas, ils étaient maintenant des conspirateurs qui chuchotaient entre eux, comme pour un véritable complot.

- Naruto… Tu veux vraiment aller voir ta grand-mère ?

Il acquiesça vivement, il voulait voir sa grand-ma ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et elle lui manquait énormément.

- Je t'y emmène si tu veux.

- Mais et maman ? Demanda-t-il.

Maman se réveillera quand nous serons loin mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et puis Kakashi veillera sur elle. D'accord ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Kakashi amènerait les livres bizarres qu'il lisait ? La dernière fois il avait voulu voir ce que c'était mais sa mère était arrivée et l'avait empêché de le faire.

- D'accord, consentit Naruto.

- Bien alors allons-y mon cœur.

Son père le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la voiture.

- Tu pèses vraiment lourd maintenant Naru.

- 'Suis pas gros !

Minato pouffa. Ils allèrent au garage où son père l'installa dans son siège avant de s'attacher lui-même au volant de la voiture noire. La route de la montagne était dérapente à cause de la pluie et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle sa mère ne voulait pas prendre la route. Mais son père conduisait précautionneusement, il ne désirait en aucun cas risquer la vide de son fils sur la route. Kushina n'hésiterait à venir le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour lui faire payer.

Naruto avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par le bruit du moteur et les virages. Il avait repris son habitude de bébé, fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche et le téter. La bave coulait allègrement sur son menton et son t-shirt quand il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un mouvement brusque. Il cligna des yeux, encore un peu ensommeillé.

- Papa… ? Chuchota-t-il.

Son père ne lui répondit pas mais Naruto pouvait voir la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe et ses jointures blanches sur le volant.

- Papa ? Fit-il un peu plus fort.

- Tout va bien Naruto, tout va bien !

_Sasuke observa silencieusement Naruto qui tremblait. Il apposa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent et la serra. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé bien que peu familier avec le monde humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une voiture ? Mais il semblait que Naruto avait besoin de le faire, vider tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience au risque d'exploser._

Naruto avait commencé doucement à avoir peur et le sourire tremblant de son père ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. La voiture roulait rapidement sur la route, peut-être même trop, et il voyait bien que son père essayait de freiner, de ralentir un peu mais tout semblait bloquer. Au final, il s'évanouit en apercevant deux phares lumineux qui l'aveuglèrent.

Il se réveilla dans un lit avec un atroce mal de tête, Kakashi était là ainsi que Jiraya, le mentor de son père et ils soutenaient tous les deux sa mère qui pleurait énormément. Naruto s'en voulut parce que c'était de sa faute, c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Avec ses yeux bleus, il chercha son père mais il ne trouva qu'un lit, à côté du sien, qui recouvrait intégralement une personne qui semblait dormir. Où était passé son père ? Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il l'apprit lors de son enterrement deux jours après.

Tout habillé de noir, il tenait la main glacé de sa mère, qui ne se rendait plus compte de son existence. Elle était persuadé que c'était lui qu'on envoyait rejoindre ses grands-parents paternels et son grand-père maternel. Il avait bien essayé de lui dire au début mais elle niait et faisait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était douloureux.

A la fin de la journée, Kakashi lui fit rencontrer une femme bizarre vêtue d'un tailleur bleu qui discutait avec un jeune homme à la peau couleur café. L'élève de son père lui fit savoir que c'était cette personne qui s'occuperait de lui dorénavant. Il avait donc commencé à se renfermer et s'était senti encore plus coupable en apprenant ce qui avait causé leur accident à lui et à son père.

Une canette de jus de fruit qu'il avait laissée dans la voiture et qui s'était coincée sous la pédale de freins…

_Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Après on l'avait traité en paria dans tout le village, disant de lui qu'il attirait le mauvais œil et qu'il avait fait exprès de causer cette accident. Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux avec un étrange sourire._

_- Tu vas me haïr toi aussi hein ? Comme tout le monde… C'était de ma faute après tout… De ma faute…_

_L'adolescent se retenait pour ne se frapper, il avait promis à Iruka de ne plus jamais se faire du mal volontairement. Sasuke finit par le gifler pour le calmer un tant soit peu. Naruto hoqueta de surprise pendant que le kappa essuyait ses larmes, de la manche de son kimono, et le prenait dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?_

_Naruto s'accrocha à lui comme lors de leur première rencontre._

_- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Naruto. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas deviner._

_Il était un peu mal à l'aise, peu habitué à réconforter quelqu'un. Bien sûr il était attristé de la mort de Minato mais avec la présence de Naruto, il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là et si pour garder cette image fugitive (mais surtout faute de mieux) il fallait consoler l'adolescent, il le ferait._

_Et cette fois, il réussirait à obtenir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir de Minato et se serait une part de lui qui lui appartiendrait._

_

* * *

_

Dans le prochain chapitre on avancera enfin dans l'histoire! (Je pense...)

A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Ciel d'été

Résumé: Les vacances d'été. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, qui ont laissé des reviews et qui l'ont mise en alerte.

**Note: **Erm...Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps (trois ans...je sais c'est énorme) ! Et je mérite une bonne punition pour ça. Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?

En attendant, je vous souhaite

**Une bonne lecture (et s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à les mentionner ^^)**

* * *

Le soleil offrait paresseusement ses rayons lumineux au village et à ses alentours, les accablant d'une chaleur étouffante que l'air moite n'aidait pas à oublier. Un chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux blonds, Naruto n'entendait pas le tintement, devenu habituel, des _fuurin_ accrochées aux fenêtres de certaines maisons. Aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient résonner dans le village sans la brise de vent nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, sa conscience était aussi légère qu'une plume d'oiseau et il se sentait étrangement apaiser. Ce qui était sans doute l'œuvre du _kappa _qui l'avait encore une fois réconforté. Mais pour l'instant, Naruto ne pensait pas vraiment à ça et le panier en osier que tenait sa main le prouvait bien, c'était jour de marché et Ka-chan était malade d'une indigestion (ce qui soit dit en passant avait rendu son ancien tuteur fou, Iruka avait fini par détester ses _ramen _instantanés et les avait presque tous jetés).

Kakashi lui avait donc ordonné d'aller faire les provisions à sa place pendant qu'il s'occupait d'Iruka . Naruto n'avait pas bronché mais en son for intérieur il frissonnait de peur, le marché en plein air de Konoha était…

Monstrueux.

Il se souvenait encore des allées étroites où tout le monde se marchait dessus, des bousculades et…des personnes âgées qui étaient à ce moment-là pire que des hyènes ou des vautours, au choix. Il revoyait encore sa mère se battre avec une vielle mégère pour quelques malheureux légumes et les jurons colorés qu'elle avait poussé. Naruto s'était promis de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds depuis ses cinq ans mais il voulait faire plaisir à son ancien tuteur donc… il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir le choix.

Aux cris de rage des villageois et aux hurlements des forains, clamant les meilleurs prix, qui résonnaient au loin, Naruto se stoppa brutalement et arrêta de compter mentalement les pas qui le séparaient de son appartement. Sa vue était submergée par les parasols rouges, bleus et verts les uns sur les autres qui envahissaient la place principale du village et qui étaient, selon lui, les preuves d'un enfer caché par une illusion innocente.

Naruto observa avec un brin de compassion les enfants effrayés qui tentaient de persuader leurs mères de ne pas y aller. Mais, au fond de lui, il pensait que c'était absolument juste et ne voyait pas pourquoi les jeunes générations ne devaient pas passer par cette terrible épreuve de passage. D'ailleurs, il ricana quand il vit le jeune Konohamaru s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à un arbre alors que sa mère tirait sur son écharpe pour l'en décrocher…

Continuant son chemin (tremblant cette fois, il n'oubliait pas le marché et ne voulait toujours pas y aller), Naruto considérait que c'était aussi une juste vengeance. Konohamaru n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter avec ses deux amis, l'appelant Boss et voulant jouer aux ninjas toute la journée. Bien sûr, il adorait le petit garçon, il était un peu comme son petit frère mais il aimait avoir sa tranquillité, au moins pendant ses vacances.

Les stands des forains se dressaient affreusement devant lui maintenant et Naruto pouvait déjà voir une vieille toutes dents dehors et les yeux fous se jetaient sur quelques vulgaires tomates avant une jeune mère de famille, qui avait soit-dit en passant son bébé attaché sur son dos et ayant un air tout aussi fou que l'aïeule. Naruto inspira un grand coup et enfonça un peu plus son chapeau de paille sur la tête.

- Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Fit-il d'une voix déterminée.

L'adolescent entra dans ce qu'il ressemblait pour lui aux tréfonds de l'enfer lui-même, son panier serré contre lui pendant qu'il affrontait et se mêlait à la marée humaine présente de villageois de tous âges. Il espérait vainement en ressortir vivant et non blessé…

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, son panier remplit de toutes les provisions qu'il devait acheter et son chapeau de paille perdu, Naruto sortit du marché tout ecchymosé et bien plus traumatisé qu'avant (il avait un _dentier_ planté dans le bras et qu'il n'osait absolument pas toucher…il se demanda d'ailleurs un instant s'il n'aurait pas la rage avec une morsure comme celle-là…).

Naruto tira un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche (merci mon dieu il n'aurait pas à faire entrer en contact ses doigts avec la _chose._), il l'enleva avec dégoût et le jeta discrètement dans un coin. Ruminant contre la vieille folle qui l'avait mordu, il était sûr que le dentier appartenait à une des commères du village et pensa que c'était bien fait pour elle.

Bien sûr en marchant droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait, il se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba par terre, son panier toujours sauf entre ses bras. Kiba Inuzuka lui faisait face, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, son chien Akamaru était sagement assis à ses côtés. Naruto attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait en maugréant.

- Tu sors du marché Naruto ? Toujours aussi traumatisé ? Demanda-t-il moqueur. Kiba avait toujours dit que le marché ne lui avait jamais fait peur depuis l'école primaire.

- Ce n'est pas _moi _qui tremble de peur en ce moment même Kiba, ta maman t'a envoyé faire les courses? Répliqua Naruto, qui avait remarqué que Kiba évitait son regard, mal à l'aise.

Kiba était un grand ami, en ce qui concernait la préparation de blagues, mais il était toujours un peu trop vaniteux à son goût. Naruto ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'embêter quand il avait une occasion (ce qui n'était pas souvent…).

Il avait donc remarqué les tremblements de son camarade de classe dès que celui-ci jetait un regard vers le marché, ainsi qu'Akamaru qui gardait tête baissée dès le marché mentionné. Les animaux étaient tout aussi traumatisés que les humains. Naruto eut un sourire satisfait lorsque Kiba continua à fixer le même poteau électrique depuis tout à l'heure… Sûrement à la rechercher d'une idée pour détourner le conversation.

- Hey Naruto… Tu pars au festival du village? Tu n'y es pas parti l'année dernière non ? J'ai entendu dire qu'Ichiraku allait ouvrir un stand avec de nouveaux _ramen _à découvrir.

Naruto gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, il n'y était pas allé parce qu'il pensait que les habitants du village trouveraient sa présence indésirable comme les autres années… D'habitude il restait avec Kakashi ou tout seul. Jiraya, en vieux pervers, en profitait pour regarder les femmes en kimono pendant la journée et la soirée…

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il, mais si c'est le cas j'emmènerais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre que Ka-chan. Il voudrait sûrement revoir d'anciens amis.

Le festival de Konoha avait toujours été un évènement magnifique à ses yeux d'enfants et ça n'avait pas changé en grandissant. Il y aimait l'odeur de nourriture et de bonne humeur qui s'y répandait chaque année et les feux d'artifices étaient magnifiques. Naruto était sûr, qu'en fermant ses paupières, qu'il pourrait revoir ceux qu'il avait vus l'année dernière à sa fenêtre.

Ce serait un bon moyen de remercier Sasuke après qu'il ait passé autant de temps à le réconforter. Il l'inviterait à voir les feux d'artifices et passer du temps avec lui. Naruto retrouva le sourire qu'il avait perdu un peu plus tôt. Il lui ferait découvrir un peu le village et lui ferait goûter aux _ramen _d'Ichiraku. Oui, décida Naruto, c'était une bonne idée.

- Vraiment Naruto ? Est-ce qu'une fille aurait enfin décidé de sortir avec toi ? Je croyais que les filles du village te trouvaient tout simplement trop immature ? Je ne vois absolument qui accepterais d'y aller avec toi.

- C'est pas une fille…, murmura Naruto.

- Hum? Je ne t'ai pas entendu Naruto.

- C'est pas une fille, Kiba, mais un ami.

- Oh…Un ami, hein? Je ne savais pas que tu…

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées Inuzuka! Interrompit-il précipitamment.

Kiba s'empêcha du mieux qu'il put de rire, Naruto était un peu trop véhément à réfuter ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il y avait anguille sous roche…? Il décida pour l'instant de le laisser tranquille, c'était vrai qu'il devait faire des courses. En fait, il devait aider quelqu'un à faire des courses, contre sa volonté, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, et ce n'était même pas pour sa mère.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit Kiba. Je dois te laisser Naruto. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton…ami.

Naruto eut le souffle coupé quand son ami frappa violemment dans son dos et s'enfuit dans la direction dont il venait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, Kiba ne devait-il pas aller dans la direction inverse ?

- Naruto !

Il se mit soudain à reprendre sa route, pratiquement en courant, au son de la voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût. Malheureusement, on réussit à attraper son bras et il dut faire face à une Ino enragée et hystérique. Il détestait les jours de marché.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Kiba? Demanda-t-elle. Il a perdu un pari contre moi et devait m'aider à faire des courses.

Il demanda silencieusement pardon à son ami, il ne tenait pas vraiment à mourir en plein milieu de la rue sous les coups déchaînés d'une Ino en colère. Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

- Il est parti par là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction où était parti Kiba.

Ino partit dans un coup de vent et Naruto reprit tranquillement sa route. Heureux que les courses n'aient pas été abimées avec tout ce qu'il avait dû enduré à la suite.

Arrivé devant chez lui après une dizaine de minutes, il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Son ventre grognait de faim et il rêvait de ses _ramen _adorés.

- Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il mais personne ne lui répondit.

Les courses déposés sur la table de la cuisine, Naruto se demanda pourquoi tout était si silencieux. Iruka avait la mauvaise habitude de garder la télé allumée quand tout était si calme et Kakashi devait sûrement être en train de lire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des deux ne lui avaient répondu en rentrant.

L'inquiétude serra son cœur, ils étaient sûrement endormis ? Peut-être que l'indigestion de Ka-chan était plus que ça ? Non, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Naruto s'aventura dans le couloir. Ses oreilles entendirent de faibles gémissements, l'état de Ka-chan avait empiré ? Il ouvrit avec violence la porte du salon.

- Ka-chan est-ce que…! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Vraiment il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de scène en rentrant chez lui, Iruka et Kakashi… Il ne s'y était pas attendu…Naruto s'évanouit misérablement par terre pendant qu'Iruka se séparait de Kakashi, rouge de honte. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà dit ? Il détestait les jours de marché.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable. Sasunaru.

**Note:** Merci à **Marionnette0116** pour avoir mis cette fic en alerte et à toutes les personnes qui l'ont lue.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Naruto fredonnait doucement la dernière chanson à la mode qui passait à la radio. Il observait la lumière du soleil qui jouait avec les feuilles vertes de l'arbre où il s'était abrité, profitant de l'ombre. L'eau claire de la rivière étincelait et le vent, qui semblait être tout aussi joueur que le soleil, faisait bouger ses cheveux blonds.

Il se remémora nettement Ka-chan, qui se grattait anxieusement la joue, devant lui dans la cuisine. Iruka avait un magnifique rouge foncé qui s'étalait sur son visage, le même rouge qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille alors qu'il les avait surpris lui et Kakashi. Ses yeux marron l'avaient évité soigneusement quand il lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il sorte avec son professeur.

Kakashi était resté dormir chez lui (il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait qu'il dorme dans le salon et non pas dans la chambre de son Ka-chan…) et prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table de la cuisine, feignant de ne pas écouter la conversation. Naruto lui avait jeté un regard lourd de menaces si jamais il osait blesser son ancien tuteur.

Les pires tortures avaient traversé son esprit pendant qu'il donnait son accord du bout des lèvres et de mauvaise foi. Ka-chan était une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus précieuses et le perdre signifierait perdre une partie de sa santé d'esprit. Assez comiquement, les rôles de la mère poule et de l'enfant s'étaient inversés. Mais si Iruka était heureux avec son professeur alors il le serait aussi.

Naruto effleura son canif du bout des doigts, qui avait retrouvé sa place dans son sa poche. Il aimait à penser que lui aussi un jour trouverait une personne à aimer et qui l'aimerait tout autant en retour. Observant la rivière, il pensa de nouveau à la journée qui l'attendait. Sasuke l'avait invité à passer la journée avec lui et Naruto se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le domaine du _kappa._

Son cœur d'adolescent eut un rythme un peu plus rapide, Sasuke sortait lentement de la rivière dans un kimono noir et aux bordures mauves. Il se leva hésitant et finit par avancer vers lui, ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas raté le minuscule sourire qui ornait les lèvres du _kappa. _

- Tu étais encore en train de rêvasser Naruto ? Fit-il, j'aurais presque voulu que tu sois endormi pour que je puisse te réveiller comme la première fois.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se moquer d'Iruka maintenant, n'est-ce pas…? Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge assez prononcée. Essayant vainement de ne plus penser à leur première rencontre et au commencement de colère alors qu'il s'en souvenait, Naruto se demanda vaguement pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas mouillé jusqu'aux os alors qu'il sortait de l'eau.

Sans penser, il prit la main que le _kappa _lui tendait et il se retrouva tout d'un coup contre le torse de Sasuke, qui recula au même moment. Ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu de la petite rivière et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de plus en plus quand il se rendit compte que le souffle de Sasuke effleurait ses oreilles.

- Naruto…Fermes les yeux.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance réellement… Qui se serait attendu à plonger soudainement dans un lac ? Naruto ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se dépêchait de remonter à la surface. Un rire grave accueillit sa mésaventure et il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de Sasuke et un si grand sourire.

- C'est pas drôle Sasuke ! Cria-t-il presque, t'aurais pu me prévenir !

- Hum… Regardes autour de toi Naruto.

Naruto regarda calmement autour de lui, le décor était celui d'une forêt mais tout semblait si… différent, si vivant, bien plus vivant que le forêt de Konoha qu'ils avaient quittée. Les feuilles et l'herbe étaient d'un vert brillant, le ciel était plus bleu et l'eau bien plus claire et scintillante. La maison traditionnelle japonaise, qui leur faisait face, semblait parfaitement à sa place au bord du lac.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout était si paisible. Sasuke et Naruto restèrent un long moment dans l'eau, appréciant la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Naruto se moquait bien que ses vêtements soient mouillés, il avait cette curieuse impression que tous ses soucis disparaissaient alors qu'il nageait sur le dos.

Ce fut ainsi que se passèrent les deux premières heures dans le domaine du _Kappa_ avant que Sasuke ne décide que s'en était assez et qu'ils devaient sortir. Il ne voulait pas risquer que Naruto tombe malade sous sa garde.

Ils nagèrent lentement vers la berge, finirent par sortir du lac et entrèrent dans la maison, s'arrêtant à l'entrée pour éviter qu'ils ne trempent d'eau le parquet. Une jeune fille les y attendait, elle tenait dans ses mains fines des serviettes chaudes, qu'elle leur donna avec un sourire timide et nerveux. Son kimono blanc faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs aux reflets légèrement bleutés, qui faisaient eux-mêmes ressortir ses yeux blancs sans pupilles. Sasuke eut un sourire, en voyant la curiosité de Naruto envers elle.

- Naruto, voici Hinata Hyuuga. Elle est une _Yuki-Onna_ sous ma protection et aide à faire les tâches ménagères dans la maison.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit Naruto en s'inclinant poliment.

- Hinata, continua Sasuke, je vais dans ma chambre me changer. Montre à Naruto une pièce où il pourra remplacer ses vêtements mouillés par d'autres plus confortables et plus chauds. Puis amènes-le dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.

- Bien sûr Sasuke-sama.

Naruto les observa interagir, puis suivit la _Yuki-Onna _qui le guidait. Hinata l'avait conduit dans une petite chambre et lui avait demandé d'attendre afin qu'elle aille chercher des vêtements qui seraient à sa taille. Elle était revenu avec un kimono orange et avait patienté à l'extérieur qu'il se change. Naruto avait bien pris soin de plier ses vêtements et de garder le canif de son père dans sa main. Il enfila avec difficulté ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter.

Elle lui fit un sourire quand il sortit, faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il la suivre à nouveau.

- C'est la seconde fois que Sasuke-sama ramène un humain dans son domaine, le saviez-vous Naruto-san ? Lui dit-elle, il doit beaucoup vous aimer pour le faire.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de répondre tout en ajustant son kimono en même temps, il le gênait dans ses mouvements aux niveaux des épaules. Bien qu'étonné, il était aussi content que Sasuke le considère comme une personne qu'il aimait. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis, plus ou moins, une semaine après tout.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Naruto. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette conversation.

- Oui…D'ailleurs vous ressemblez énormément au premier humain qu'il a emmené ici, remarqua-t-elle, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds…

Subitement, son cœur se serra un peu. Il maudissait encore sa ressemblance flagrante avec son père.

- Mais vous avez une personnalité différente de Minato-san…, continua Hinata. Dites-moi Naruto-san, est-ce que vous seriez apparentés ? J'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles, il était très gentil et il me manque beaucoup. C'est un ami qui compte pour moi.

La porte coulissante, qui menait à la salle à manger, glissa sur le côté. Naruto s'installa à la table avec un très beau faux sourire aux lèvres. L'accident réapparaissait par flashs brusques devant ses yeux et il avait du mal à la regarder en face. Son regard se déviait toujours sur le plafond ou les côtés depuis que la _Yuki-Onna _avait mentionné son père.

- Je suis désolé Hinata-san, mentit-il aisément, je n'ai pas connu Mi-…Minato-san.

Naruto inspira profondément en observant son désappointement. La culpabilité pesait lourdement sur sa conscience mais il ne voulait pas parler de son père alors que la journée avait si bien commencé.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit Sasuke s'asseoir en face de lui. Hinata était restée debout, à côté de lui. Bien vite, elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine d'où elle en rapporta les plats chauds, d'où la fumée s'échappait encore.

Elle ne resta pas pour le déjeuner et Naruto eut la plus grande horreur de sa vie. Les plats étaient tous composés autour d'un seul et même ingrédient : la tomate.. Ses _ramens_ lui manquèrent soudainement…

A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le perron à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Naruto appréciait l'atmosphère calme qui régnait sur le domaine du _kappa. _Les pieds dans l'eau et ses mains tapotant sur ses genoux, il décida de faire la conversation. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir à quel point Sasuke était pensif et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Ne…Ne…Sasuke c'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Franchement, il n'avait pas mieux à demander et c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Sasuke considéra un instant les yeux bleus, qui le fixaient intensément, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y retrouver Minato. Avec un soupir, il reposa la coupe de _sake _qu'il comptait boire. C'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard.

- C'est…compliqué à expliquer, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le comprendre.

- Hey…! Est-ce que tu me prends pour un imbécile ? se renfrogna Naruto, il en avait assez qu'on s'en prenne à son intelligence !

- …

- Hey ! C'est quoi ce silence ?! S'écria l'adolescent en gonflant ses joues, il détourna le regard.

Un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur les traits de Sasuke. C'était plus fort que lui, embêter Naruto était peut-être devenu un de ses passe-temps préférés. Contrairement à son fils, Minato ne se serait pas laisser faire. Le silence continua pendant un moment avant que Naruto ne le brise à nouveau.

- Ne…Sasuke, t'as besoin de rester à côté de la rivière tout le temps, tout le temps ?

Naruto ne regardait toujours pas dans sa direction, tel un enfant irrité.

- Pourquoi ça ?

En voyant le visage de Naruto, Sasuke se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de sang de _kitsune_ dans les veines. La façon dont ses yeux se fermait et son grand sourire faisaient qu'il ressemblait énormément à un des membres de ce clan…

Au final, Sasuke avait accepté l'invitation au festival et avait raccompagné Naruto de l'autre côté. Il comptait avoir une soirée calme et dormir tôt mais un _invité _inattendu s'était incrusté chez lui et Hinata n'avait pas pu le…_faire disparaître._

- Tu sembles avoir un nouveau jouet _otouto…_

_- Itachi…_ fit-il d'une voix irritée, en grinçant des dents. Il enfonça une de ses mains dans l'encolure de son kimono. Il fallait évidemment que son frère ne vienne lui gâcher sa fin de soirée.

Itachi se tenait droit, les yeux perdus dans le lac. On pouvait définitivement voir la ressemblance entre les deux frères. Même si l'aîné avait l'air un peu plus las que le plus jeune. Sasuke ne supportait plus sa présence depuis un incident de son enfance, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était le fils parfait aux yeux de leurs parents.

- Tu ne suis toujours pas les règles qu'a instauré notre père, Sasuke.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ferma les yeux. Un flash de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus lui vinrent en mémoire.

- Ne t'attaches pas trop à cet humain Sasuke. Il n'en résultera que de la douleur.

Sasuke pensa à cet instant qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tard pour l'avertissement. C'était bien plus que de la curiosité ou un simple attachement, bien plus que ça. C'était comme son obsession et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en défaire.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable.

**Note: **Je remercie **Favlina, Meari-chan, Estuko-sama, XoXonii, loveless-972 et Guest** pour avoir soit commenté, soit avoir mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou leurs alert ainsi que tous ceux qui on lu cette fic.

Je vous souhaite

**Une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les nuits d'été étaient les plus belles d'entre toutes pour Naruto. Ses parents avaient passé de longues nuits à lui conter de belles histoires sur elles, quand ils campaient dans leur jardin. A ses yeux, elles possédaient une magie particulière. Et le fait que le festival se déroule pendant l'une de ces nuits ne le rendait que plus heureux encore.

Mais il était aussi effrayé…Tellement effrayé…

Naruto s'arrêta un instant au milieu du trottoir, ses mains se transformèrent en poings à ses côtés et le bruit de ses _geta, _frappant le bitume lors de sa progression, cessa de résonner. Une boule étrange se forma dans sa gorge. Et si les villageois le rejetaient de nouveau ? Son corps trembla légèrement, il ne sentait pas bien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand son envie de vomir apparut soudainement.

Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et tenta de faire apparaître son habituel sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres mais il éprouvait bien de difficultés à le faire qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à empêcher Iruka de l'accompagner jusqu'au festival.

L'adolescent renifla encore un peu avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas prédire le futur, il devrait vivre avec la peur d'être rejeté de nouveau. La présence de Sasuke l'aidera peut-être à oublier les regards persistants.

Kiba fut la première personne qu'il croisa en arrivant. Il semblait malheureux avec l'énorme pancarte qu'il tenait difficilement dans ses mains. C'était une publicité pour le magasin que tenaient les parents d'Ino. Naruto ricana un peu, son ami s'était encore fait avoir.

- Hello, Kiba, fit Naruto enjoué.

Rien dans son attitude ne dénonçait sa crise de panique plus tôt. Kiba lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Vas-y…j'attends tes moqueries…Dit Kiba défaitiste.

Naruto se contenta de l'observer en souriant.

- Hé, hé. Ino t'a encore eu, hein ? Elle a encore gagné un pari ?

- E-en quelques sortes… marmonna Kiba en rougissant et en évitant à tout prix son regard.

Kiba était étrangement faible face aux filles, particulièrement Ino. Naruto l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps.

- Je te laisse à ton travail alors. Moi je vais profiter de la fête ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Kiba fixa Naruto. Il était surpris, d'habitude il ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui. Puis, il finit enfin par comprendre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

- C'est vrai que tu devrais te dépêcher Naruto si tu ne veux pas faire attendre ton rendez-vous, dit Kiba avec un grand sentiment de satisfaction.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues de Naruto se coloraient subitement de rouge. Son ami lui rétorqua violemment que ce n'en était pas un avant de s'enfuir dans la foule. Kiba soupira avec un sourire amusé et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

- Ca y est, il est là, dit-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour aider un ami…Il nierait toute implication si on commençait à le traiter de sentimental. Mais il avait une grande envie de voir Naruto heureux. Il se souvenait encore du petit Naruto ignoré par tous et les murmures, qui le suivaient partout où il allait.

Naruto avait oublié à quel point il aimait les festivals. Il s'émerveillait devant chaque lanterne suspendue dans les airs par des fils, devant les stands de nourriture et les jeux proposés. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait cette atmosphère, ainsi que les rires et les conversations des passants qui l'accompagnaient. Les gens souriaient et il irradiait d'eux un tel bonheur que Naruto lui-même rayonnait.

Bien sûr, il remarqua que les gens évitaient de le toucher, qu'ils s'écartaient même largement de son chemin. Ca faisait un peu mal mais la vue de Sasuke, qui l'attendait patiemment devant le stand de _ramen_ lui fit oublier tous ses soucis.

- Sasuke ! Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention du _kappa._

Le _kappa _se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, qui ravit Naruto. Une chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il allait profiter d'un événement quelconque avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, il évitait de le faire parce qu'il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qui étaient avec lui. Il était aussi fier de porter un _yukata _pour ce soir, selon ce qu'il pouvait voir Sasuke aimait les vêtements traditionnels.

Naruto agrippa la manche du _kimono_ de Sasuke et le traîna vers le stand de _ramen _pour qu'il puisse goûter à la huitième merveille du monde. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis, ils commencèrent à faire lentement le tour du festival, tout en s'arrêtant à divers endroits pour essayer quelques stands. Il n'avait finalement eu aucune raison de se faire du souci. Sasuke éloignait toutes personnes souhaitant le dénigrer ou lui faire du mal.

Mais leur moment avec l'un et l'autre prit fin quand Kiba fit subitement interruption, ne jetant pas un seul regard vers Sasuke (en le voyant de loin il s'était senti étrangement complexé…même s'il ne l'admettrait pas). Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto à la plus grande irritation du _kappa._

- Hé, Naruto ! Le festival se passe bien ? Ino m'a enfin lâché…

Naruto se débattit vainement contre l'emprise de Kiba. Il gonfla ses joues d'indignation. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Il grommela un instant contre les idiots, qui ne savaient pas respecter l'espace vital des autres… Kiba ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude de Naruto et tint bon.

- Iruka-san a préparé une surprise pour toi mais vue ta mauvaise humeur j'imagine que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillèrent d'excitation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il impatient de découvrir ce que c'était.

- Pourquoi ne pas le voir par toi-même ? Répondit Kiba en indiquant une direction d'un vague geste de la main.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il suivit la direction indiquée. Son visage s'illumina de bonheur. Il ne le croyait pas ! Iruka avait réussi à les faire venir jusqu'ici…

Pendant un court instant, Sasuke se sentit délaissé mais décida d'observer les interactions entre les jeunes humains. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à rappeler à Naruto sa promesse. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- Gaara et Sakura ! S'exclama Naruto.

Il ne les avait plus revus depuis le collège, avant qu'ils ne partent à leur tour pour la ville. Gaara et Sakura étaient cousins et incroyablement intelligents. Il avait souvent eu recours à leur aide pour ses devoirs, c'était grâce à eux s'il avait pu intégrer la section scientifique de son lycée (même s'il se souvenait de séances de tutorat particulièrement violentes…).

Kiba lâcha immédiatement Naruto quand il le vit prêt à l'égorger vif s'il ne s'exécutait pas de suite. Naruto n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter dans les bras de Gaara, dès qu'il fut libéré.

- Je suis content de vous voir ! Fit-il contre la poitrine de Gaara, il avait toujours aimé son odeur. Vous m'avez énormément manqué ! Je me sentais un peu seul…

- Hey ! S'indigna Kiba. Et moi alors ?

Naruto le regarda avec un regard indifférent (c'était plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose…).

- Mais ces derniers temps tu as passé tout ton temps avec Ino, répliqua Naruto.

Naruto fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire Kiba ? Continua Naruto.

Kiba rougit sous la surprise. Il savait ce que Naruto sous-entendait mais ce n'était absolument pas comme ça ! Ino le…Elle… Kiba se résigna, il n'avait aucune bonne excuse à part celle du pari.

Sasuke observa l'échange avec finalement peu d'intérêt. Il fixait d'un regard mortel l'adolescent aux yeux verts, qui tenait Naruto dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua donc pas la jeune humaine qui se rapprochait peu à peu de lui.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle légèrement amusée.

Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard jaloux que le bel inconnu lance à son cousin. Elle en aurait beaucoup à raconter à Iruka demain.

-…Bonsoir, répliqua enfin l'inconnu.

- Je crois que Naruto a oublié de nous présenter. Je suis Haruno Sakura, une amie d'enfance de Naruto et la cousine de Gaara.

- Sasuke, se présenta à son tour le _kappa_. Un…ami de Naruto.

- Enchantée Sasuke-kun, dit Sakura enjouée et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara qui tenait toujours Naruto dans ses bras. Gaara n'a pas vu Naruto depuis longtemps, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

L'humaine semblait être incroyablement perspicace. Mais Sasuke était incroyablement têtu et continua à jeter un regard noir à Gaara. Il soupira et se décida à intervenir.

- Naruto, ne devions-nous pas passer la soirée ensemble ?

Naruto stoppa net sa conversation et eut un rire gêné. Il se dégagea des bras de Gaara et revint aux côtés de Sasuke.

- Hé hé… Désolée Gaara, Sakura, Kiba, mais j'ai promis et Uzumaki Naruto tient toujours ses promesses ! S'exclama Naruto. On passera la journée ensemble demain ! A plus tard !

- A plus tard Naruto ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier ! Cria Kiba à la suite de Sasuke et Naruto qui s'éloignaient.

Gaara s'était contenté de garder le silence tout au long de la conversation. Il avait toujours été du genre observateur et ce…Sasuke n'était décidément pas humain. Ses yeux devinrent un instant jaune avant de retrouver leur couleur verte. Il devait éloigner Naruto de lui…

Naruto souffla de soulagement. Ils étaient arrivés à temps à la clairière. Certaines personnes étaient déjà assises dans l'herbe à attendre que les feux d'artifices n'apparaissent dans le ciel.

N'hésitant pas un seul instant, il s'allongea sur l'herbe et obligea Sasuke à faire de même en tirant sur la manche de son kimono. Ainsi allonger face au ciel, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il pouvait attraper des étoiles en tendant simplement la main. Il avait essayé un bon nombre de fois quand il était plus petit.

Le premier feu d'artifice apparut dans le ciel, sous les exclamations de la foule. C'était comme si une fleur rouge venait d'éclore dans le ciel et désirait montrer ses pétales au monde entier.

_- Naru-chan même en tendant la main comme ça tu ne pourras pas les attraper, dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras._

_Naruto croisa les bras, mécontent._

_- Mais elles sont tellement jolies ! Je ne peux pas en avoir une seule maman ?_

_Un éclat de rire résonna à leurs côtés. Son père les fixait avec un sourire aux lèvres, sa tête tournée vers eux. Il s'était allongé sur l'herbe pour mieux observer les étoiles._

_- Je vais te dire un secret Naruto, fit Minato. Les étoiles sont très prétentieuses !_

_- Prétentieuses ? Demanda Naruto, perdu._

_- Huh, huh. Elles se trouvent tellement jolies qu'elles ne veulent pas que quelqu'un les attrape ! J'ai moi aussi essayé mais je n'ai jamais pu en avoir une, expliqua Minato faussement triste._

_Naruto fronça ses sourcils, se libéra des bras de sa mère et se rapprocha de son père. Il se jeta sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Minato rit légèrement et posa une main sur la tête de son fils. __Kushina observait tout avec un regard brillant d'amour._

_- Mais tu sais quoi Naru, murmura son père à son oreille. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, ce serait tellement dommage de toutes les capturer et de les garder pour soi-même. Tout le monde aime tellement les regarder après tout._

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage. Il détestait pleurer comme ça. Il se trouvait bien trop sensible. Timidement et en fermant les yeux, sa main chercha celle bien plus grande de Sasuke et la serra.

- Dis Sasuke, fit doucement Naruto. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'attraper une étoile ?

Sa voix parvenait difficilement aux oreilles du _kappa_ à cause des feux d'artifices.

- Non, répondit Sasuke. Mais je pense en avoir trouvé une juste à côté de moi.

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Sasuke.

- Je parle de toi Naruto, dit Sasuke.

Il s'était assis et observait Naruto intensément.

- …Moi ?

Sasuke se pencha vers un Naruto jusqu'aux oreilles. Il l'embrassa sous les feux d'artifices, qui illuminaient toujours le ciel.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les vacances. Une rencontre inoubliable.

**Note:** Je remercie** Elfi-chan,** **Anlenya** et **Sitriel91** pour avoir mis cette fic dans leurs alerts, leurs favoris, ainsi que tous ceux qui on lu cette fic.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Peu de gens s'en doutaient mais les _Youkai_ vivaient bien plus près que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Ils se mariaient à des humains et de leur union naissait une descendance particulière, capable de ressentir l'énergie spirituelle et possédant quelques caractéristiques de leur parent non-humain. Il fallait connaître intimement Gaara et sa famille pour comprendre qu'il était de ces enfants. Son père, ayant longuement été passionné par le folklore, avait rencontré sa mère au détour d'un chemin perdu dans les montagnes. Son frère, sa sœur et lui-même naquirent quelques années après et un beau jour, leur mère retourna auprès des siens.

Alors Gaara en savait un rayon sur les_ Youkai _en général. Sasuke était un _kappa_ pur et dur. Ses manières étaient celles d'un _kappa_. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un _kappa_. Son odeur était celle d'un _kappa_. Et les _kappa_ de Konoha incarnaient le mal dans son esprit, depuis que Naruto fréquentait l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : prévenir le grand-père de Naruto.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

En tant que _tanuki_, Gaara n'avait à faire ici. Les _tanuki_ n'aimaient pas les _kitsune_. Et les _kitsune_ exécraient les _tanuki_. La forêt elle-même lui donnait un avertissement. Tout y était étrangement silencieux. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les arbres ne bougeaient plus sous l'effet du vent et le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages, seuls quelques rayons timides passant à travers les branchages. Dans une telle atmosphère, sa présence était perçue comme une intrusion dans un domaine sacré.

Gaara serra les dents et continua à avancer. Un ancien chemin pavé se laissait entrevoir entre les herbes, le menant à une petite clairière, où reposait une vieille statue de renard. L'existence de ce seul signe démontrait la disparition d'un temple construit des centaines d'années plus tôt. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de l'échine, la nervosité lui tordit les entrailles. Mais Gaata ouvrit quand même la bouche.

- Oh grand Kyûbi. Je viens en paix.

Aussi soudainement qu'une bourrasque de vent d'origine divine. Le décor changea brutalement. La forêt s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'intérieur d'un vieux temple shintô. La pièce était presque vide, mais la présence de Kyûbi comblait ce qui manquait. Allongé sur des coussins carmin, Kyûbi regardait Gaara d'un air dédaigneux. On aurait pu facilement le confondre à un jeune seigneur de l'époque des provinces en guerre du Japon. Le haut de son kimono rouge relâché, on pouvait apercevoir un torse musclé décoré de quelques cicatrices.

- Que vient donc faire un _tanuki_ sur mon territoire ? Demanda Kyûbi de sa voix grave.

La vue des canines, qui dépassaient légèrement de la bouche du _kitsune,_ le glaça. Mais c'était surtout les yeux orange qui le clouaient sur place. On y décelait de l'orgueil, de la sauvagerie pure. S'il avait été une femme, Gaara serait tombé sous le charme du _kitsune_ aux longs cheveux rubis.

- J'ai une requête concernant Naruto, fils de Minato.

Gaara savait qu'il avait maintenant toute l'attention de Kyuubi, une fois que les yeux orange ne le lâchèrent plus d'une seule seconde. Après tout qu'est-ce que Kyuubi ne ferait pas pour l'enfant de son fils préféré ? Peu de personnes connaissaient cette petite information, Minato lui-même n'avait pas été au courant. Malgré le fait qu'il puisse différencier très facilement les _youkai_ des humains. C'était déjà une partie de la bataille gagnée.

Rien n'aurait pu faire éclater sa petite bulle de bonheur. Les joues rosies accompagnées d'un air rêveur, n'importe qui pouvait voir que Naruto flottait sur un petit nuage rose. Iruka n'était pas aveugle, puisque même après avoir visité sa mère Naruto avait gardé le sourire. Devant toute cette joie, Iruka se sentit étrangement coupable. Mais la main de Kakashi sur la sienne faisait disparaître un peu ce sentiment. Il espérait juste que son idée était toujours bonne.

- Naruto, fit doucement Iruka, est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir à table ?

Naruto déposa la boîte de nouilles instantanées, au plus grand soulagement d'Iruka, et vint s'asseoir avec eux, tout sourire.

- Je t'ai dit, avant de revenir, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dont je voulais te parler. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens Ka-chan.

Iruka prit une petite inspiration et fit un léger sourire à Kakashi, quand celui-ci serra doucement sa main. Naruto attendait patiemment qu'il lui parle.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais habiter en ville ?...Avec moi ?

- H-h-habiter en ville ? Bégaya Naruto, sa petite bulle de bonheur éclatée. Mais et l'école ? Mes amis… ?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto percèrent Iruka de toute leur incompréhension et leur fragilité. Naruto aimait Konoha et certaines personnes qui y vivaient. Mais Iruka voulait que Naruto connaisse une situation, où les gens ne lui jetaient pas des regards torves pour une erreur qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir.

- Mais tu veux devenir astronome n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas en restant à Konoha que tu pourras le faire.

- J'espérais juste obtenir un petit poste à l'Observatoire…

Iruka fit un sourire dépité mais reconnut que c'était quand même un grand changement pour l'adolescent.

- Juste…Réfléchis-y, ok, Naruto ? Si tu veux rester ici, rien ne t'en empêches. Mais Naruto, tu n'as pas à rester à Konoha toute ta vie. Jiraya, Kakashi et même Kiba et Ino sont d'accords avec moi.

- Ok, j'y réfléchirais Ka-chan.

Mais Iruka pouvait le voir. Naruto n'avait pas envie de vivre en ville. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter la personne qu'il avait trouvée ici. Ce Sasuke…

Si Naruto avait l'air pensif quand il quitta son appartement, il changea immédiatement de visage en voyant Sasuke. Ne se retenant pas une seule seconde, il se jeta dans les bras du _kappa_ et lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Sasuke ! Cria Naruto.

L'adolescent se délecta de l'odeur du _kappa_ et resserra son étreinte. Il n'avait oas ce genre de contact avec tout le monde mais depuis l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient partagé Naruto avait une folle envie d'être auprès de Sasuke.

- Naruto, répondit calmement Sasuke quelques minutes plus tard.

Sasuke lui tapota gentiment la tête et embrassa son front. Ravi par cette petite attention, Naruto embrassa Sasuke au coin de la bouche et rougit. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

- Tu sembles particulièrement heureux de me voir Naruto. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux juste parce que je suis avec toi ? Se plaignit Naruto. Je pensais que tu serais content mais si ce n'est pas le cas...

Naruto commença à relâcher son étreinte mais le_ kappa_ l'en empêcha.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais content.

- Alors ne dis pas ça...

L'après-midi passa ainsi, les deux amoureux se chamaillant tendrement sur des petites choses. Et Naruto ne pouvait pas plus s'en réjouir. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler librement, avec qui il pouvait partager ses soucis et sa douleur. Même si Sasuke continuait à parler de son père. « Minato » revenait constamment dans leur conversation. Mais Naruto lui pardonnait, comme il avait bien souvent pardonné sa mère.

- ...Et alors Iruka m'a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui, expliqua Naruto en baissant les yeux. Mais je lui ai répondu que j'y réfléchirais. C'est pas une décision facile et maintenant que j'ai Sasuke...

- Tu me demandes mon avis Naruto ? Fit Sasuke. Tu ne devrais pas, je ne suis pas objectif. Bien sûr que je désire te voir rester ici.

Si Naruto ne restait pas, tout son plan tombait à l'eau après tant d'efforts. Minato ne lui échapperait pas une seconde fois. Une sinistre détermination pouvait se lire sur le visage du _kappa_. Cependant Naruto fermant les yeux et sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Sasuke, l'adolescent était incapable de voir quoique ce soit.

Ce petit moment allait être une après-midi de plus passée sous un arbre, à se protéger du soleil sans pitié. Naruto était sûr que toutes ces journées d'été resteraient à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

…Mais tout pouvait aller très mal.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note: **Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après avoir fait part de sa décision de rester à Iruka, Naruto s'était empressé de rejoindre Sasuke près de la rivière. Comme d'habitude, l'eau y était claire, le vent jouait avec les feuilles et le soleil était au rendez-vous. C'était l'une de ces nombreuses journées, où ils paressaient à l'ombre des arbres. Ils s'embrassaient parfois jusqu'en perdre haleine, Naruto encore trop timide pour aller plus loin (et les images dérangeantes d'Iruka et de Kakashi gravaient dans son esprit y étaient aussi pour quelque chose...). Mais ils s'arrêtaient aussi pour discuter de tout et de rien, évitant avec précaution le sujet douloureux de ses parents, à son plus grand plaisir.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura Sasuke à son oreille. Dès que je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait penser à toi.

Cette après-midi là, ils s'étaient allongés sous leur arbre favori, assez proche de l'eau pour s'y désaltérer ou y faire une petite baignade. Naruto, allongé de tout son long aux côtés de Sasuke, était somnolent et prêt à s'endormir quand Sasuke prononça ces mots. Jusqu'à présent le _kappa_ lui caressait amoureusement les joues, le chatouillant un peu. Mais maintenant il avait glissé précautionneusement à l'un de ses doigts un petit anneau serti d'une magnifique pierre bleue translucide.

Le cadeau était en soi très féminin. Cependant Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était une marque d'affection et il allait plus que tout la chérir. Avec une joie non dissimulée, Naruto, avec toute son exubérance habituelle, s'exclama:

- Elle est magnifique Sasuke !

Et elle le devint plus encore quand les rayons du soleil, qui avaient réussi à se faufiler parmi les branches de l'arbre, frappèrent la petite pierre bleue. Dans un élan de tendresse, Naruto embrassa doucement Sasuke avant d'approfondir le baiser. Emu comme il l'était, l'adolescent était étonné de ne pas verser de larmes.

- Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise Naruto, prononça le _kappa_ après leur baiser. Elle a été faite uniquement pour toi.

Naruto en rougit. C'était agréable d'entendre tout cela, mais il se rendit compte qu'il se comportait comme une jeune énamourée. Et sa virilité en prenait un grand coup...!

Cependant leur moment en amoureux fut rapidement interrompu par un bruit dans les buissons. Sasuke et Naruto se levèrent ensemble, et dans un effort de protection le _kappa_ se plaça devant l'adolescent. Il pouvait reconnaître cette aura n'importe où et ça n'augurait rien de bon...

...Pour lui.

- Je vois que tu ne changes pas _kappa_, prononça une voix grave. Toujours à essayer de mettre la main sur des humains que tu ne devrais pas avoir.

C'était un homme de haute stature, qui venait d'apparaître. Il était habillé d'un kimono rouge, arboré de longs cheveux rubis et ses yeux étaient carmins. Mais ses traits d'instinctifs ressortaient malgré tout. Le regard bleu de Naruto fixait avec une incroyable intensité, les oreilles de renard et les queues, qui bougeaient derrière cet étranger.

_- Kitsune..._Murmura Naruto, fasciné.

- C'est exact Naruto, fit Sasuke devant lui. C'est bel et bien un _kitsune_, le genre qu'aucun humain ne devrait approcher.

Le _kitsune_ émit un rire rauque.

- Si je ne m'étais pas approché des humains _kappa_, tu ne les aurais jamais rencontré. Et je suis étonné qu'un mangeur d'enfants me dise ceci, argumenta l'étranger en levant un sourcil. Mais permets-moi de me présenter jeune humain. Je suis Kyuubi, maître des _kitsune_ de cette région...et ton grand-père.

Naruto arrêta de respirer une seconde et écarquilla ses yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce que le _youkai_ venait de dire ?! Qu'il était son grand-père ?! C'était impossible ! Le père de son père était mort bien avant sa naissance et sa grand-mère, avant son décès, n'avait jamais donné rien de plus que cette explication.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Naruto. Mon grand-père paternel est mort bien avant ma naissance ! Même _tou-san_ me l'a dit ! C'est même lui qui lui a tout enseigné sur son art !

La confusion régnait sur son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être en partie _youkai, _c'était bien trop étrange et abstrait... Naruto enfonça sa main dans la poche de son bermuda et serra entre ses doigts le canif de son père. Mais peut-être qu'il...avait été trop petit pour son père lui en parle ?

- Minato lui-même n'était pas au courant de son lien de parenté avec moi, répondit le _kitsune_ avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, il était déjà...mort avant ça.

Naruto recula devant cette parole, c'était comme un coup donné en pleine poitrine. On allait encore une fois l'accuser... Il allait encore une fois recevoir ce regard haineux que tous lui donnaient pratiquement au village.

- Ou peut-être devrais-je dire qu'il avait déjà été **assassiné **avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. N'est-ce pas _kappa_ ?

Naruto fixa avec incrédulité le _kitsune._ Ca ne pouvait pas être possible...

Sasuke se jeta soudain sur le _kitsune, _revêtant une apparence nouvelle. Il semblait devenir la rage personnifiée. Son visage se déformait en une grimace horrifiante et ses doigts étaient devenus des griffes prêtes à tout découper.

Pourtant le _kitsune_ évita facilement l'attaque comme s'il évitait un vulgaire ballon. Il se retourna vers le _kappa_, qui avait atteri derrière les buissons, et fit un signe étrange avec ses mains. Naruto avait senti distinctement l'énrgie derrière l'attaque ùais elle avait été trop rapide pour qu'il puisse la voir.

- Les hasards ont toujours fait ton bonheur n'est-ce pas, _kappa _? Reprit le démon renard. Ce ne sera plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il est temps que mon petit-fils apprenne la vérité et que tu ne t'approches plus de ma famille.

Naruto recula d'un pas quand le _kitsune _se retourna vivement vers lui. Mais les traits du démon s'adoucirent à sa vue et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui faire vaguement confiance. Comme si une partie de son être reconnaissait cet homme. Le _kitsune_ s'avança vers lui et Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard bleu ciel des yeux carmins dans lequel il était plongé. Sa respiration se coupa un peu quand le démon renatd toucha ses joues avec ses longs doigts griffus.

- Ces traits sur ton visage...Se mit à murmurer le _kitsune. _Mon sang est plus fort en toi qu'en mon propre fils...

Ses doigts se mirent à descendre vers son cou et l'étranglèrent brusquement. Naruto émit un gémissement de douleur et écarquilla les yeux. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche sous la panique. Et ses poings frappèrent en vain le démon renard.

- Mais tu es aussi fragile qu'un humain... Continua le _kitsune_. Si fragile...

Ses poumons commençaient à manquer d'air et sa vue s'obscurcissait lentement. Dans un dernier espoir, Naruto donna un coup final contre le torse du démon renard mais celui-ci comme tous les autres fut sans effet.

- Ne touches pas à Minato, _kitsune _ de pacotille !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke intervint. Le _kappa _fonça contre le _kitsune_, l'envoyant valser par terre et se remit en position de défense devant Naruto, qui était tombé sur ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était content, bien au contraire. Une bile amère remonta le long de sa gorge. Sasuke l'avait confondu avec son père. Il l'avait appelé _Minato._ Et ça faisait si mal...! Il retint difficilement les larmes, qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières, et massa doucement la peau meurtrie de son cou.

- Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit le _kitsune _en se relevant. Ce _kappa_ est un esprit malade obsedé par Minato. Il le voit dans tes cheveux blonds, dans tes yeux bleus, ton sourire, ton rire. A ses yeux, tu n'es pas Naruto. Tu es _Minato_.

- La ferme ! Cria Sasuke. La ferme !

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Oh, il le savait depuis le début que Sasuke ne le voyait pas, il s'était juste voilé la face en voulant croire que le _kappa_ finirait par l'aimer _lui_, un pauvre adolescent stupide. Sans un mot, Naruto se leva à son tour. De sa main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à rouler le long de ses joues.

- Mon père est mort comment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je veux savoir.

- N-naruto...Essaya de l'interrompre le _kappa._

- Tais-toi S'suke, tais-toi...!

- Il a raison, _kappa. _Ferme ton bec, dit séchement Kyuubi. Minato n'est pas mort à cause d'une petite canette en aluminium, facilement écrasable. Oh non, le père de ce cher _kappa_ a ordonné de faire trafiquer le moteur de la voiture le jour-même où vous êtes sortis. L'avant de la voiture était bien trop abîmé pour qu'on se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Naruto, fit Sasuke en se retournant vers lui.

Naruto n'hésita pas une seule seconde à donner au _kappa _un coup de poing violent à l'estomac, qui le fit se plier en deux. La colère se lisait sur ses traits et ses yeux bleus avaient une légère teinte orangée.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais jamais dit, hein, Sasuke ? Fit amèrement Naruto en retirant la bague à son doigt et en la jetant par terre. Je ressemble fortement à mon père mais je suis à la fois complètement différent. Là où il aurait su garder son calme pour te rembarrer avec des mots cinglants, moi je préfère te donner des coups. Ca soulage bien plus.

L'adolescent se tourna une dernière fois vers le _kitsune, _son grand-père même s'il avait encore du mal à le croire sans preuve. Il avait déjà pris sa décision quand il avait entendu le prénom de son père de la bouche de Sasuke. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux je suppose, dit avec beaucoup de réticence Naruto. J'aurais continué à lui faire confiance...

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est le jeune _tanuki_ qui est venu me prévenir. Gaara, je crois ?

Ses poings se serrèrent. Encore un autre secret. Il se mit à respirer profondèment. Gaara avait sans doute ses raisons, mais ça aurait été mieux s'il était venu lui-même plutôt que de laisser le travail à un étranger. En tout cas, sans un mot de plus, Naruto tourna les talons et s'enfonça à travers les rabres de la forêt. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois au plus grand chagrin de Sasuke, qui voyait sa chance d'avoir Minato s'enfuir loin de lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note: **Je remercie **vh132** et **Guest** pour avoir écrit une review, ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Nous approchons la fin ! Je dois dire que je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment les derniers chapitres comme ça.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Iruka déposa le carton en bas de ses pieds, une impression peu commode l'envahissant. Depuis qu'il était rentré de sa promenade il y a deux jours, Naruto s'était cloîtré dans un mutisme inquiétant et répondait uniquement par quelques murmures. Mais la décision de Naruto l'avait surpris bien plus :

_- Au final, j'aimerai bien habiter en ville avec Ka-chan ! Avait-il dit avec un sourire un peu brisé sur les bords. Le changement d'air…me fera du bien. Désolé que ce soit aussi soudain !_

Et il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Iruka et Kakashi avaient été si abasourdis, qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi sur le coup, fermant et ouvrant la bouche sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Mais, là où Iruka espérait voir de la joie, il ne voyait que de la tristesse et la dépression qui alourdissaient les épaules de Naruto. Et… mon dieu, il avait oublié à quel point ces épaules étaient si maigres et fragiles ! Il avait oublié à quel point elles s'abaissaient si facilement !

Comme un dresseur s'approchant d'un animal sauvage et blessé, Iruka se rapprocha doucement de Naruto. Il marqua un moment d'hésitation avant de poser la main sur son épaule. Et dans un effort de réconfort, son pouce décrivit des petits cercles dans la peau tendre. Naruto continuait à fixer obstinément à travers la fenêtre et jouait avec son canif.

- Je vais bien Ka-chan, prononça-t-il au bout d'un moment. Juste un peu fatigué.

Mais Iruka aperçut une grimace triste sur les traits de sa jeune charge et il fut convaincu du contraire. Naruto n'allait _pas_ bien. Plus important encore, il possédait une obstination incroyable. Alors pour ne pas le faire courir dans sa coquille, Iruka laissa passer le mensonge. Comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois avec beaucoup de regrets.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause dans ce cas ? Proposa Iruka avec un enjouement forcé. Je suis sûr qu'un repas chez Ichiraku nous redonnera des forces. Et c'est moi qui paye !

- Ah, pourquoi pas ? Fit Naruto avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident. Ca fait un moment qu'on n'y a pas mangé. Et je pourrais dire au revoir comme ça… Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'y aller.

Iruka regarda Naruto partir avec un sentiment de défaite. Si seulement l'adolescent lui révélait ce qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Iruka irait écraser, éviscérer, massacrer et tuer la personne qui le faisait souffrir comme ça ! Et ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, Naruto affichait uniquement cette mine triste quand une personne l'avait blessé. Et il semblait qu'une personne dans Konoha avait oublié la petite leçon qu'il avait apprise à tous les villageois avant de partir…

Comme d'habitude, Ichiraku était plein à craquer et la bonne odeur des ramens flottait dans l'air. Les clients arboraient tous une mine réjouie dès qu'il prenait une bouchée de leurs plats. Mais Naruto n'avait certainement pas le cœur de les rejoindre dans leur état de béatitude. Ses ramens avaient un goût bien amer, décida Iruka mais il se força à les manger et de sourire à Naruto. Mais l'adolescent jouait toujours avec sa nourriture avec une mine morose. Il en venait presque à regretter les ramens que sa charge lui avait crachés à la figure. Presque.

- Naruto, si tu ne te décides à manger ton plat, c'est moi qui vais le manger ! Menaça faussement Iruka.

Avant cette unique phrase avait servi à envoyer Naruto dans une incroyable frénésie et il terminait ses ramens en deux bouchées. Aujourd'hui, elle ne possédait aucun effet. L'adolescent se contenta de lui faire un piètre sourire et de prendre une minuscule bouchée dans sa bouche, qu'il mastiqua soigneusement. Iruka ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire mais continua à persévérer en abordant n'importe quel sujet de discussion : du beau temps jusqu'aux derniers commérages dans le village. Naruto resta de marbre.

- Eh bien, Naruto ! Fit soudain une voix dans le dos de Iruka. Est-ce qu'il y aurait u problème avec mes ramens ? Pourtant au festival tu semblais bien les apprécier !

Iruka bénit Teuchi pour son intervention. La conversation entre Naruto et lui allait bientôt tournait court et il put se relaxer un tout petit peu avant de garder toute son attention vers la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Aah, désolé, Teuchi-ji-san. C'est juste que j'ai pas très faim…Expliqua l'adolescent en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

- Ou alors ce n'est pas la bonne compagnie ? Fit malicieusement Teuchi avant de partir s'occuper d'autres clients. Peut-être qu'à la place d'Iruka-san, tu aimerais le jeune homme qui était avec toi au festival ? Ayame en est encore toute émoustillée !

Naruto rougit sous le regard étonné d'Iruka. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos du jeune homme avec qui il était parti au festival. Mais, il reconnut que lui-même ne disait pas tout à son tuteur pendant son adolescence. Peut-être qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Naruto refusait de rester à Konoha maintenant ?

- Naruto…fit lentement Iruka. Est-ce qu'il est la raison pour laquelle… ?

- Non, Ka-chan ! Dit précipitamment Naruto, en serrant ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Ce…Ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

Naruto refusa de croiser son regard. Iruka comprit, alors, que ce jeune homme en était au moins en partie la cause. Cependant, il attendit patiemment que Naruto lui explique ses raisons.

- J-j'ai besoin de changer d'air…Finit par dire l'adolescent avec une grimace résignée. Tout le monde ici connaît papa et maman. Presque tout le monde pense que c'est de ma faute, que je porte malheur. J'ai…envie de tout recommencer à zéro. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Iruka donna un sourire à sa charge.

- Je comprends parfaitement Naruto. Plus que tu ne peux le croire.

- Vraiment Ka-chan ? Demanda Naruto un peu plus soulagé.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu dans une petite ville comme Konoha dès le lycée Naruto ? J'étais enfin émancipé par l'Etat et je n'avais plus à supporter mon tuteur…

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi : Iruka distrayant Naruto avec des histoires de son adolescence et les bêtises qui lui avaient values un nombre incalculable de retenues. Même ranger, nettoyer l'appartement et remplir les cartons aidèrent la journée à passer beaucoup plus vite. Et Kakashi était aussi passé pour les aider, ayant déjà fini ses propres cartons dans son minuscule appartement. Il avait décidé de les accompagner en ville, parce qu'apparemment ils payaient bien plus là-bas qu'à Konoha…Autant qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Mais avant que sa nouvelle vie commence. Naruto avait encore une dernière chose à faire : rendre visite à sa mère.

Sa mère n'avait pas changé : les cheveux toujours aussi roux, les traits toujours aussi fatigués et les yeux toujours aussi remplis de folie. Elle lui sautait presque dessus en le voyant et Naruto eut bien du mal à ne pas reculer. A contre cœur, il se laissa faire. Sa mère essaya de l'embrasser, il l'évita de justesse en réfrénant sa grimace de dégoût. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

- Tu es venu me rendre visite, Minato ! S'exclama-t-elle de joie lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de sa chambre. Je ne t'attendais plus ! Est-ce que le travail te prend beaucoup de temps ?

Sa mère affichait une mine inquiète et essayait vainement de lui prendre la main. Pour éviter que ce ne soit le cas, Naruto entrelaça ses doigts et les posa sur ses genoux.

- …J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je vais continuer à en avoir encore.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu auras encore moins de temps pour venir me voir ? Demanda sa mère, un peu horrifiée. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, Minato ?

Naruto retint de justesse son cri de désespoir. _Minato, Minato, Minato, Minato…!_ Il finissait par avoir horreur de ce prénom. Il grinça des dents avant de s'arrêter. Sa mère était malade, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne le confondait pas avec son père parce qu'elle le voulait. _Ce n'est pas de sa faute_, se força-t-il à penser plusieurs fois. _Elle est malade._

- K-kushina, dit Naruto, en s'astreignant à respirer calmement. Je ne vais plus pouvoir venir avant un long moment.

- Un long moment ? Répéta Kushina. Combien de temps ? Un mois ? Deux ?

- …Peut-être plusieurs années, finit par dire l'adolescent en se décalant un peu.

- …Quoi ? Fit sa mère comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne t'es jamais absenté aussi longtemps avant !

Sa mère se mit à hurler et à le frapper dans son incrédulité et sa colère. Naruto se protégea du mieux qu'il put et remercia intérieurement les infirmiers qui entrèrent à ce moment-là. La respiration saccadée après s'être protégé, il observa avec une tristesse les traits déformés de sa mère sous l'émotion et les larmes qui coulaient de son visage. Alors que les infirmiers la restreignaient, elle tendit les bras vers lui dans l'espoir de le toucher. Sans un mot, il se leva, se demanda si c'était cruel de sa part de lui dire ça comme ça.

- Au revoir, Kushina. Dit-il presque sans émotions. A bientôt.

- Minato ! Cria sa mère. Minato ! Minato !

Naruto pressa le pas pour sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il se laissa aller contre un mur, les yeux grands ouverts. A-avait-il été cruel ?

- Naruto…Fit Iruka en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant son dos. Tout va bien, tout ira bien.

Tout ira bien… Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Mais en attendant, il avait une dernière chose à faire. Le docteur se tenait non loin d'eux, affichant lui-même un visage navré pour l'adolescent. Se dégageant momentanément de l'étreinte d'Iruka, Naruto se tourna vers le médecin.

- Docteur, fit-il doucement en tirant son canif de sa poche. Je sais que ça peut être dangereux, mais est-ce que vous pourriez lui donner ce canif ?

- Naruto-kun, un canif n'est pas…

- Je le sais, l'interrompit Naruto. Mais si on enlevait la lame, ou…ou qu'on trouvait un moyen pour que ce ne soit pas aussi dangereux. E-est-ce que…. ?

- Très bien, finit par dire le médecin avec un soupir. On enlèvera la lame, mais elle ne pourra pas l'avoir tout le temps avec elle.

- Oui, merci docteur. Au revoir

Et sans un mot de plus et sans se retourner, Naruto quitta la clinique avec le bras d'Iruka autour de ses épaules.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Ciel d'été

Disclaimer. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note: **Je remercie **Guest **(est-ce que tu me stalke ? O.O...) XD Bref, avec un peu plus de sérieux, je sais qu'elle est affreusement courte, tout comme ce dernier chapitre, désolée pour ça...^^' Mais merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusque là et merci pour les reviews !

Je remercie **hathor2 **(une lectrice de Dernier Voyage ^^ ! Yeah !) pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses alerts et ses favoris.

Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant.

**Note 2:** Ce chapitre est affreusement court et comme je l'avais dit je ne m'attendais à ce que ma fic se termine comme ça...Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de lire des livres tristes pendant mon temps libre O.O. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus non plus...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un jour comme un autre… L'été, avec sa chaleur et sa bonne humeur, avait perdu de son charme aux yeux bleus de Naruto. Il pensait même que le printemps serait sans doute une meilleure saison. L'été incarnait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il puisse l'aimer à nouveau. Mais Naruto savait déjà qu'il regretterait les montagnes et le bon air de Konoha en ville. Et malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Iruka, il voyait la ville comme un endroit vide et sans réel intérêt. Le plus important était qu'il quitte Konoha.

Mais ce serait difficile de le faire si ses amis continuaient à lui dire au revoir la larme à l'œil. Naruto grimaça en dévisageant les formes abattues de ses amis, même Kiba semblait verser une petite larme mais s'en démentait fortement. Seuls, Gaara et Sakura, paraissaient satisfaits de l'arrangement. Gaara avec qui Naruto n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler…Mais ça viendrait, se promit l'adolescent. En attendant, il força un sourire sur es lèvres et s'exclama :

- Je sais que je vais vous manquer, mais il ne faut pas en faire autant !

Naruto évita agilement les coups de poings d'Ino et Kiba, souhaitant garder intact son pauvre crâne, et en profita pour les attirer dans ses bras. Il retint du mieux qu'il put ses sanglots mais ce fut extrêmement difficile.

- J'écrirai, promit-il la voix enrouée. Une lettre tous les jours s'il le faut…Je téléphonerai aussi…

- Tu as intérêt, Naruto, dit Ino sans sa vitalité habituelle. Tu nous as habitués à tes réflexions idiotes…

- Hey ! Fit Naruto un peu boudeur.

- Et puis, continua Kiba. On aura plus personne pour nous départager dans nos paris. Shino, Shikamaru et Chouji sont bien trop désintéressés ou paresseux pour nous aider. Donc attends-toi à des coups de téléphone fréquents !

- Oui, Kiba !

Et sans un mot de plus, tous ses autres amis rejoignirent le câlin collectif, faisant sourire les adultes un peu plus loin. Iruka et Kakashi attendaient patiemment que Naruto ait fait ses adieux pour prendre la route. Les camions de déménagement étaient partis dans la matinée, avec pour ordre de tout emménager sous l'œil strict de Jiraya parti avec eux. ET en ce qui concernait sa mère… Il lui avait rendu visite une dernière et unique fois.

- Naruto ! Finit par crier Iruka avec un peu de regret. Il est temps de partir.

Les larmes aux yeux Naruto se détacha de ses amis. Il fini par sécher ses larmes en riant un peu. Konoha lui manquait déjà alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore quittée. C'était très étrange, mais l'adolescent était sûr qu'il s'y ferait avec un peu de temps. Gaara et Sakura seraient là aussi un peu plus tard. Ils iraient dans la même école…

Ce fut avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'il s'installa dans la voiture de Kakashi. Il boucla sa ceinture et prit une grande inspiration. La poche vide de son bermuda le désorienta un peu quand il essaya de prendre son canif entre ses doigts. Une étrange sensation l'envahit alors quand le moteur démarra. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il les garda ainsi jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit sur la route poussière, qui rejoignait à la grande ville.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y avait tellement de poussière qu'il ne voyait rien à travers la fenêtre. Mais Naruto était têtu et voulait absolument garder au moins un ou deux souvenirs des alentours de Konoha. Cependant, à cause de la poussière, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette à la lisière de la forêt, qui bordait les deux côtés de la route. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça…

Sasuke refusait de croire que Naruto allait partir. Il aurait même essayé de le convaincre de rester, s'il savait où habitait l'adolescent. Au moins, il avait pu extirper la date de son départ de Kyuubi, en évitant la mort de justesse. Le _kappa_ commençait à regretter un peu ses actions et à remarquer convenablement les différences entre Minato et Naruto, sans qu'il ne soit partial envers le père. Mais il était, peut-être, un peu trop tard pour ça. Beaucoup trop tard même…

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi il attendait comme un idiot sur le bord de la route, scrutant les bus et les voitures qui quittaient Konoha. Itachi était venu le voir pendant la journée pour lui dire à quel point il était stupide. Mais il l'avait rassuré sur le sort de l'adolescent, leur père n'essaierait pas de le tuer. Ce qui était, en soi, une bien maigre consolation. Sa famille lui interdisait maintenant tout contact avec les humains…Il ne sortirait pas du monde des _youkai_ pour un bon moment après aujourd'hui.

Alors il continuait de scruter la route avec un peu de désespoir. Si Kyuubi lui avait menti, ce qui était fort possible, il ne reverrait plus jamais Naruto. Et ce fut en cet instant que son regard sombre croisa deux yeux bleus. Des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été… Il avait eu de la chance de se retrouver du bon côté de la route. En fait, il fixa la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Et quand ce fut le cas, il tourna les talons avec soupir et le cœur un peu douloureux.

Comment disaient les humains déjà… ?

_Bittersweet._

C'était ça. Quel été doux-amer cela avait été…Il resterait sans doute inoubliable.


End file.
